Dark Moon
by Shaybay143
Summary: The town of Rosewood is shaken on its foundation with a sudden string of murders after Paige and Spencer move into the old abandoned house. Paige can't stay away from the beautiful Emily Fields and finally feels like she belongs even with her "condition". Can both sisters escape their past or will it come back to bite them in the ass. Literally? AU. Paily. Spanna. Read/Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The blare of the alarm sent my eyes flying open. I quickly smashed my hand down abruptly silencing the noise. I sat up in my bed and took in my new room. A California king bed in the middle of the wall with my night stand on the left side along with a matching dresser. I blinked a couple of times letting my eyes adjust to the darkness. It was my first day in a new town. A new house. A fresh start. I needed this. I got up and did my morning routine. When I got downstairs Spencer was sitting at the kitchen table fully dressed.

" Hello roomie. Are you ready for our first day at Rosewood high school?" she said sarcastically before sipping her coffee. I grunted at her before heading to the fridge. I pulled out my water bottle sticking it in my book bag.

" My car or yours?" Spencer asked as I followed her into the front foyer.

I take one last look in the body length mirror. My long auburn hair ran past my shoulders over onto the collar of my black peacoat. My long legs in skinny jeans down into black Doc Martens. Spencer wore something similar except a black dress under a green peacoat with Doc Martens. I pulled my hair down around the collar pleased with my appearance. I followed her outside to the driveway locking the door behind me. As we pulled out of the driveway I take a quick glance at our new home. A two story 3 bedroom home with a complete deck. Fenced in front and back yard. As we drive down the street I notice the construction company van pulling in to work on some adjustments to the house. I pull my sunglasses down and enjoy the breeze as we make our way to school.

" What class do you have first?" Spencer asks as I tilt my head on the seatbelt.

" English. Fitz" I say not missing a beat.

" Same"

A 10 minute drive down the road and we pull into the school parking lot. The school looks like every other high school. Nothing special sticks out. I throw my backpack over my shoulder as I make my way to the side doors. I have already mapped out my classes during the orientation we had last week and know exactly where to go. As we walk the halls I notice a few people staring. I am sure it is because were new. A town like this, these people have probably lived here their whole life and were outsiders. Spencer follows closely behind me with a smug look on her face. I don't take my sunglasses off until I reach the classroom. I sit in a seat by the window and Spencer sits in the seat in front of me. I pull out my English book and syllabus. I just have to get through senior year and I am done with high school. Finally. People begin to file in before the bell rings. Looks like any other high school students. Preps, jocks, nerds, grunge, and other cliche high school cliques. As the teacher begins to talk I zone out.

I start to think about the construction that will be done in the next few weeks on the house. All the changes. The house needs some work but we bought it for a really great price. Well our parents bought it for us who had decided to stay back in Virginia. We decided on new doors. The doors already in place had very old doorknobs that don't even lock. The front door will be replaced with a more modern door with a normal lock and deadbolt. The back door replaced with a sliding glass door. The outside and inside all repainted. The kitchen has been filled with new kitchen appliances. New washer and dryer. New furniture. The deck needs a good pressure wash. Basically the house was getting a makeover.

" Mccullers" I heard someone say snapping me out of my planning.

" Here" I answered quickly. The teacher gives me a polite smile and continues down the roster. He didn't look any older than anyone in this room. He has to be a new teacher. The rest of the day was the same routine. Rules, regulations, names, and introductions. The weather was perfect. It was warm but just enough wind to make it a beautiful day. After school we decide not to head straight home since we knew we would just get in the way of the workers. We found a nice shady spot on a picnic table under a tree right outside the soccer field.

"_He knew that when he kissed this girl, and forever wed his unutterable visions to her perishable breath, his mind would never romp again like the mind of God. So he waited, listening for a moment longer to the tuning-fork that had been struck upon a star. Then he kissed her. At his lips' touch she blossomed for him like a flower and the incarnation was complete."_ I read softly into the air.

" Wow that was beautiful" I hear someone say from behind me. The girl scrambled up off the ground from behind the tree. She was a very tiny girl with black hair and wide piercing eyes.

" That is one of my favorites. I didn't mean to snoop. I just over heard you reading it. It was lovely" she said shyly. I already knew she was there. I could smell her and hear her.

" That's alright. I'm going to keep reading if you want to listen" I said looking away from her huge eyes. She sat down on the bench of the picnic table as I continued to read. I continued reading into the afternoon until I had finished the book. I slammed it shut seeming to knock the strange girl out of her trance.

" Wow. I can't believe you finished that whole book in 2 hours" she said looking at her phone.

" It was nice having an audience" I said. Spencer seemed relaxed sitting on the table with her back leaning on the tree. She was looking hazily at the small girl.

" I guess I am going to head out. I'm Aria by the way" she said reaching out her hand. I grabbed it softly giving it a light shake.

" I'm Paige. This is my sister Spencer" I said politely. Spencer nodded.

" I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow" she said.

" Are you in one of my classes?" I asked not remembering her at all.

" Yea English. First thing in the morning" she said.

" OMG! Aria. Where have you been?" I heard someone state loudly. I looked past Aria to see a tall blonde girl coming across the grass.

" I'm so sorry. I completely lost track of time after school. I was hanging out with my new friends. This is Paige and Spencer. This is Hannah" she stated once the blonde was close. The blonde seemed skeptical of us. Her face was a bit contorted and her nostrils flared. She was angry. It was Spencer who stepped in to diffuse the situation.

" I am so sorry we kept your friend. We are new here and she was great company" Spencer spoke for the first time that afternoon shooting her beautiful Hastings smile. Hannah seemed to relax at the bit of information.

" I love your Doc Martens" she said pointing down at Spencer's feet. Spencer mumbled thank you.

" Well we have to go now if we want to make it to Philly and back before my curfew" she begged. It was then that I heard the grass crunching in the distant. Whoever it was, was approaching fast. I looked towards the fence of bushes that blocked my vision to the parking lot in the direction the running was coming from. My shoulders automatically stiffened and my fist balled. Just then a tall tan goddess popped between the bushes. My demeanor immediately changed.

" Aria! We have been looking for you all afternoon. Ever heard of a cell phone" she said breathing slightly heavy. The girl was much taller than Aria. Her skin was bronzed, her dark eyes matching her raven colored hair. Her longs legs accentuated her amazing figure. She joined the two girls standing in a line. There is something about her. I couldn't take my eyes off her. My senses heightened at the sound of her voice.

" Sorry. I fell asleep last night and didn't charge it so it died. These are my new friends. This is.." she said bashfully.

" Paige. Paige Mccullers" I said interrupting her speech and stepping forward to offer my hand.

" Emily" she said reaching her hand out. I softly pulled it my lips kissing one her knuckles and releasing her hand. The 3 girls looked at me in awe. I can not believe I just did that. What the hell?

" And that is Spencer" Aria finished. I looked up to see the tan girl looking straight into my eyes. The blonde giggled. I could feel my face heating up.

" Well I guess I will see you tomorrow in class. Have a goodnight Aria" I said before pulling her hand in for a kiss. There I did it to both of them so now it won't seem so awkward. The tiny girl flashed red and waved us goodbye before retreating across the grass with her friends. The bronze goddess glanced back at me before disappearing in the bushes.

" Girls never hit on me" I heard the blonde say. I giggled.

" Smooth. Way smooth. What the hell was that?" Spencer said grabbing her bag.

" I really don't know. They are going to think I am so weird"

The next three weeks go without incident. Sometimes Aria's friends would join us at the picnic table. We would talk a bit after school then go our separate ways . I heard many rumors about these 3 girls over the past few weeks. Rumors that drama followed wherever they went. Nobody really messed with them. The holy trinity if you will. Basically the popular girls but from what I saw Aria is a just a big romantic nerd. She loves reading, classic movies, and arcades. Yes she dressed pretty high fashion but she never gave me a negative vibe. Neither did Hannah or Emily. I spent a lot of time trying to get to know Emily. My interest didn't wane after our first meeting. I tried not to make it too obvious that I was into her by including the whole group but sometimes I just couldn't help it. Aria must have noticed my dilemma.

" Hey I was wondering what your doing tonight?" Aria asked me Friday afternoon.

" Nothing really" I answered honestly.

" There is a party tonight at Noel Khans cabin on the north side of town. Maybe you want to come with me and my friends? It would be a good chance for you to meet some people"

" I'm not really looking to meet people. I just want to graduate"

" Well you two should think about it. They usually turn out really insane" she said getting up from the table.

" Text me if you change your mind" she said slyly.

" Oh and Paige" she said turning back to me.

" Yeah?"

" Are you gay? I mean do you likes girls?"

" What gave me away?" I answered sarcastically.

" Oh I don't know. Maybe it was the kiss on the hand" Spencer jabbered behind me. I heard Aria giggle.

" My friend Emily thinks your cute. I told her I wouldn't tell you but you should come to the party. If you know what I mean" she said winking at me before walking away.

" Party tonight?" Spencer said coyly.

" Party on"

" Don't say that in front of that girl. You can be so corny sometimes"

Later that night I texted Aria for directions as I got dressed. I changed into some skinny jeans and loose white tank with a black sports bra underneath. I settled for some converses since I had worn my boots all week.

" Ready to go" Spencer asked dipping her head into my room.

" Yea" I shoved my wallet into my back pocket and snatched my bike keys off my bed. I lifted the garage to find my pretty silver 2013 ninja. She had yet to be ridden since we moved over a month ago. I figured it was a nice enough night to take her for a spin. Plus I kind of wanted to show her off.

" Wanna go show these small town folk how to really party" Spencer rejoiced in a country accent. I laughed as I slung my leg over the seat. I pulled my helmet down over my head trying my best not to mess up my hair too bad. Spencer repeated my movements wrapping her arms around my waist. I turned on the engine giving her a little gas shooting out of the driveway. I relished in the cool night breeze as we made our way to Khan's cabin. I could hear the music from a mile away. Cars lined up both sides of the street as we slowed down. I noticed some people stares as I pulled up on the grass cutting the engine. Spencer hopped off the back straightening out her dress. I yanked off my helmet shaking my hair out.

" You came!" I heard the tiny girl yell coming out of the front door. Her little crew followed behind. I notice Emily first. She is wearing a cute sundress with ankle boots. Her beautiful dark hair flowing over her shoulders.

" Hello ladies" I responded lightly. I looked around taking in my surroundings. I could smell booze, cigarettes, and a lot of teenage hormones.

" I'm glad you came" she yelped before tripping into me.

" Are you drunk?" I asked.

" Just a little bit. Come on lets go inside" she said pulling my arm. Spencer and I followed the other girls into the house. The music was blasting. The place was packed. Their were people dancing and talking. People playing drinking games.

" Aria come to the bathroom with me" Hannah said already tugging Aria away. That left Emily and Spencer.

" I'm going to go get us some drinks" Spencer yelled over the music before swiftly leaving me alone with Emily.

" How are you tonight?" I asked.

" Good. You?" she said.

" It's a little loud in here. Do you mind going back outside?" She nodded. I held open the door as she walked past me. We found some lawn chairs.

" So what brings your family to a small town like Rosewood?" she asked.

" Just needed a new scene"

" You moved into that house on Grace st. right?"

" Yea. It's a little of a fixer upper but it's a nice house"

" Do your parents work around here?"

" Uh. No. It's just me and Spencer" I answered nervously. I watched as the moonlight danced across her face.

" So your parents let you live with your girlfriend all by yourself. That must be nice"

" Whoa! What? Spencer is my sister"

" Oh. I'm sorry I just assumed because you two are always together. Plus you look nothing alike."

" She is my stepsister"

" Ahhh gotcha. I still can't believe your parents let you live alone"

" They will come live here eventually. Just have to finish business back home" I lied.

" Where is home?"

" Virginia" I said quickly. I couldn't believe I was just spilling my guts to a complete stranger. Usually I kept our business more private.

" I'm going to go get a drink" I said standing up. She followed me back in the house where I found a bottle of vodka being passed around. Once someone set it down I poured myself some. I downed it quickly feeling the familiar burn down my throat. Emily watched me as I poured myself more. She followed suit but mixed it with punch.

" There you are" Aria said coming from the large crowd.

" Were going to go sit outside by the bonfire" Hannah said over the music. We squeezed our way back outside finding seats near the blazing fire. Spencer spotted us a few yards away and joined us.

" So how do you guys like Rosewood so far?" Hannah asked.

" It seems alright. Quiet so far"

" Yea it is pretty boring around here" Hannah agreed.

" I can not wait to graduate and get out of here" Emily added. We continued talking about school, teachers, interests, and fashion. My mind kind of zoned out at the talk of fashion. Instead my eyes focused on Emily. The flames danced across her face as she laughed and smiled with her friends.

" Dude stop staring" Spencer said nudging me in the arm. I tried to focus on the conversation in front of me but I lost that battle. Over the next few hours we had more drinks and more laughs. The girls were nothing like the rumors I had heard. They were all very sweet and entertaining. By midnight the party was still in full swing. People were highly intoxicated and the party was turning into a chaotic mess. People falling all over the place, making out, cursing, and just being rowdy. We stayed in our small circle only separating to go to the bathroom or search for more alcohol. Aria left around 1 in the morning when her friend Holden drove her home. Hannah and Spencer went off to find more drinks leaving Emily and I by the warm fire.

" Are you having a good time?" she slurred.

" I've had a great time" I smiled back at her. Her dark eyes were hazy due to her intoxication but she was still the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

" So Aria told me you are a great reader. I mean, that you like to read books and poetry. Anything you know off the top of your head?" she implored.

_She walks in beauty, like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies;  
And all that's best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes:  
Thus mellow'd to that tender light  
Which heaven to gaudy day denies._

One shade the more, one ray the less,  
Had half impaired the nameless grace  
Which waves in every raven tress,  
Or softly lightens o'er her face;  
Where thoughts serenely sweet express  
How pure, how dear their dwelling-place.

And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,  
So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,  
The smiles that win, the tints that glow,  
But tell of days in goodness spent,  
A mind at peace with all below,  
A heart whose love is innocent! 

" That is beautiful. What is that?" she asked softly.

" She walks in beauty by Lord Byron. It is my favorite poem" Over the flame she stared into my eyes for a few seconds. I found myself not able to pull away from her hold.

" Do you want to go on a date with me?" I heard myself blurt. It's like I had no control over it but it was to late to turn back now.

" Yes. I would love to" she answered. I smiled anxiously.

" Great. How's next Friday night?" I asked

" I don't want to wait that long" she insisted. I was shocked at her bluntness but was happy because I didn't really want to wait either.

" Tomorrow?"

" Yes"

" I will pick you up tomorrow at 7?"

" Sure" she said confidently. As we finished our conversation the two girls joined us once again. Spencer was holding Hannah around the waist. Her head was slumped forward.

" I think this one has had enough to drink" Spencer joked. Hannah's head flew up. She turned slightly draping her arms around Spencer's neck who in turn held at her the waist.

" Your so pretty" she slurred. Spencer giggled.

" So are you Hannah"

" I should probably get her home" Emily said standing.

" Whoa. Hey your not driving" I professed standing with her.

" I'm fine. Really" she said pulling her cars keys from her pocket. I quickly snatched them away.

" Paige. Give me my keys" she demanded.

" No. You have had way too much to much to drink. Your not driving" I fumed putting the keys out of her reach.

" I am perfectly fine!" she stomped. I approached her closely looking straight into her eyes. She sauntered back at my closeness. I grabbed her before she could fall pulling her against me.

" Emily. Please trust me to use your car to take Hannah home then you. I am completely fine to drive. I would feel much safer if you didn't drive" I said changing my tone to a softer one. She looked at me then to Spencer then back at me.

"Ok" she agreed. I ushered her forward to show me the way. I looked back to Spencer who was carrying Hannah with very little trouble. Once in the car I followed the directions to Hannah's house. We pulled up to a large white house with all the lights out.

" I'm just going to sleep here tonight" Emily said from the passenger seat. I removed myself from the passenger seat making my way to the sidewalk. I dropped the keys into her waiting hands. Spencer walked Hannah to the front door giving us some privacy.

" I'm sorry I raised my voice at you. I just don't like drunk driving" I explained.

" It's fine. You were right. I was being silly"

" I understand if you don't want to go out with me tomorrow?"

" What? No. Of course I still want to go out with you"

" Ok. Good. At 7. Can I have your number?" She hastily handed me her cell phone. I entered my number handing her it back. Spencer met us back on the sidewalk.

" I had a really good time. I will see ya on Monday" Spencer said stiffly before heading down the sidewalk.

" Are you really going to walk?" Emily stammered.

" It's not that far. I'll just get my bike tomorrow or something. Text me. Goodnight" I waved before jogging to meet with Spencer. I waited until Emily was inside before walking too far away.

" Gosh Mccullers. You have got it bad" Spencer joked.

" Whatever. She is just a girl"

" Look. It's cool to have a little fun but that's not what we moved here for. We have to stay focused" she said in a more serious tone. I wanted to tell my sister and best friend about my date tomorrow but I didn't want a lecture so I keep it to myself. We make it home in no time. I lay awake thinking about my new friends and this fresh start. I drift off to the beautiful picture in my head of Emily dancing around the fire.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emily POV

I wake with a familiar pounding in my head. One that I basically had all summer. I reach over for the bottle of aspirin I keep at Hannahs for mornings like this. I smile at the memories of last night. Then my eyes grow wide when my memory gets fuzzy. Oh god. I hope I didn't embarrass myself. I hope I didn't embarrass myself in front of Paige. I try to think harder as I lay still under the covers. I just remember the warmth of the fire. And the warmth of her body as she held me close. I must not have been too much of a mess for her to ask me on a date. I smile gleefully to myself. Then I hear a groan to my right.

" What a way to bring in the new school year?" Hannah grumbles. We both laugh.

" I have a date with Paige tonight" I say after our laughter as died down. Hannah shoots up in bed.

" I knew it. I knew it. You two are like so cute together. What are you wearing? Where is she taking you?"

" Hannah! I just woke up. I haven't even texted her. I don't want to seem to desperate"

" Em. It's one in the afternoon" she says pointing at her nightstand. I yank my phone off the charger looking to see if I have any notifications. None. I eagerly search for her number and type her a quick text.

Thank you for last night. Can't wait to see you. :)

I add my address and hit send. As I gather my clothes from all over Hannah's room my phone dings. I read the message.

No problem. I will see you then.

I smile at the text. I continue collecting my things and putting them in my overnight bag. Downstairs I join Hannah and Ms. Marin for lunch.

" Hannah what is that on your neck?" her mom asks pushing her t shirt aside. I look at what seems to be lipstick.

" What? What is it? Get it off" she yelps.

" I think it's lipstick" I say still examining the red mark. Hannah hops out of her chair and heads to the mirror in the front foyer.

" How the hell did that get here? Emily?" she says walking back into the kitchen.

" No. It wasn't me. I didn't even wear lipstick last night. Plus why would I be kissing you?" I say with a smirk.

" Because I am hot and you love me"

" Besides the obvious reasons Hannah" I smile at her.

" I really don't know how that got there"

" I really can't ever let you leave this house without getting into trouble Hannah Ms. Marin said walking out the kitchen. Hannah checked to make sure her mother was out of ear shot.

" It was totally Spencer. She like carried me all the way to my bed last night and kissed me"

" Spencer isn't even your type. Ya know girl"

" I'm not saying I'm in love with her or anything. It was just very sweet" she huffed in response.

" Well how about I date one sister and you date the other" I joked

" Oh. That would be so cool" I roll my eyes at her. After hanging out with Hannah I return home. I work on some homework to distract my mind from the jitters in my stomach. I check my facebook to see some pretty embarrassing photos from last night. Mostly of us acting a fool around the fire. Aria has posted one of Paige standing behind the fire her red hair gleaming in the light. She has a slight smirk on her face too.

I get a little weird and decide to search for her on Facebook. Mccullers isn't a very common name so she is easy to find. Her profile picture is of her and Spencer. Both girls are wearing workout clothes and flexing in silly poses. They both appear sweaty so I figure it must be after a workout. Looking at her body in the photo I can tell she is ripped. I never noticed it before. She is always wearing a jacket or peacoat. Her profile is private so I can only see that and her cover photo. It's her and a pretty blonde. They are both smiling leaning in to each other. I wonder if that is her girlfriend back home. Well ex girlfriend I hope. She doesn't seem the cheating type. I send her a friend request. After stalking her page I continue tidying the house. My mother and I go grocery shopping. Hannah texts me numerous times asking me what I'm wearing. Aria finally got up around 6 texting me asking if I made it home safe. Well if I didn't I would dead by now I joke with her. When 7 rolls around I am all ready. I keep it simple since I don't know what were doing exactly. I wear some thigh high leather boots, leggings, and a v neck. I throw on some hoop earrings and a little eyeliner.

" You look nice sweetie" my mom comments as I come into the living room.

" Thanks" I say. She must notice that I am nervous.

" Are you alright Em?" she questions.

" Yea. A little nervous. I really want this girl to like me"

" She wouldn't have asked you out if she didn't like you already"

" I know. I know. Just first date jitters" I say pacing back and fourth. A few minutes pass and begin to think maybe she got lost. So I shoot her a text

Hey are you on your way?

I get no answer. About 7:15 I decide to call her. It goes straight to voicemail.

This is P. You know what to do:

Hey Paige. It's Emily. Just hoping you didn't get lost or anything. Call me back.

7:30 comes. Still no response. I sit in the living room making small talk with my mom. She is giving me that sympathetic look. The you just got stood up look. At 7:45 I decide to call it a night. In bed my heart aches thinking how excited I was. I think about how I have been drawn to this girl since she moved here. Always asking Aria about her and then last night when we kept making eye contact. I thought we had something. Now I have to face her at school. Everyone will know I got stood up.

Paige's POV

On Monday I miss school. Partly because I was sick and partly because I was too ashamed to face Emily. Saturday night had taken a turn for the worst. I had completely forgotten it was a full moon. I guess theirs something I should tell ya. My family is part of an ancient line of werewolves. Yes werewolves. I can't change it or fight it so I have had to learn to adjust. Every full moon I change full wolf. There is nothing I can do to stop it. I become a wild out of control monster who needs to be locked up. I morph into a somewhat larger wolf than you would see in the woods. I can also morph at will. When I morph by choice I can change in to a werewolf which is half human half wolf. I can speak and have full control of my body. My hair, teeth, and nails grow but I look mostly human. I was born with it. My curse as I like to call it has some upsides. I am faster and stronger than your average human. My senses are more potent.

When Spencer reminded me 30 minutes before I was supposed to be picking up Emily I tossed my phone against the wall breaking it out of anger for this curse. I couldn't remember her number or her address. I had no way of reaching her. I had to leave it be. I had to get ready for the moon. So I bolted my heavy metal door shut. Pulled down the hidden metal curtain so no one could see into the house. Next I pulled down the bars so that I couldn't break the window or escape. I got naked and waiting for the moon to take me. I could hear grunting coming from Spencer's room as we both lost control. The sound of the last bell ringing snapped me out of my thoughts. I lean on my bike in the student parking lot waiting until the girls came outside.

I spot Spencer first with Hannah and Aria following closely behind. Then I see her. Emily. I could tell she is unhappy and I hoped I am not the cause. Spencer notices me quickly giving me a small wave.

" You have some nerve. Jerk face" Hannah is the first to speak. Her voice makes Emily look up from the ground. She doesn't look mad or upset. She looks tired. I give Hannah an apologetic look before passing them. I stop in front of Emily. She doesn't say anything. We look at each other for few seconds. I can feel everyones eyes on my back. The next thing surprises me. I feel a quick sting across my face. And like that she is gone. I could have easily stopped her. I could have grabbed her hand no problem but I deserved it. It's not her fault I am some super freak who has to be locked in her room once a month. My face doesn't hurt. I turn my head to look in the direction to see her stomping to her car. I trail her quickly.

" Emily. Please let me explain"

" You don't have to I get it" she says without looking back. I swiftly run in front of her stopping her movement.

" Emily. Stop. I'm sorry. I got sick on Saturday"

" So you couldn't answer your phone to tell me that" she said folding her arms over her chest.

" No I dropped my phone in some paint. I was painting some of the banister upstairs and my phone fell right into a big bucket of paint" I lie. I hate lying but I am used to it. She looked like she is considering my story.

" Let me make it up to you. Tonight. Whatever you want to do" I said with pleading eyes. She bites her lip in thought.

" Fine" she says finally. I let out a sigh.

" Thank you. You won't regret this" I smile.

" 7. Don't be late"

" 7. Gotcha" She looked at me warily as she walked to her car. I joined the rest of the group who was looking at us from afar.

" Sooo" Aria said.

" I know I messed up guys. But she is going to let me make it up to her tonight"

" Good for you. Better be glad it wasn't me because I probably would have slit your tires or threw a brick through your window" Hannah says as they get into Spencer's car. I get on my bike.

" I gotta go get a new phone"

" Oh. Let's go to the mall then" Hannah says excitedly.

" Alright I will follow you since I don't know where I am going" I said putting my helmet on. I trail behind them as we make our way through town. In the parking lot of the huge conjoined building I park in a space closest to the car. Spencer and the girls walk ahead of me leading me to the cell phone kiosk. As I look around for phones they saunter off to one the girly stores.

" What is the hottest phone on the market?" I ask the sales guy behind the counter. He walks me over to a sleek looking phone. He begins to talk but I cut him short.

" I'll take it. In black please" I say. He bends behind the counter pulling out a brand new phone still in the box. He links it to my account and transfers my data over that I backed up online.

" That's going to be 300 dollars. Then sign right here for your contract agreement" I scribble something unreadable on the line. I swipe my credit card waiting for it to say approved. He hands me a bag with all the paperwork and accessories. I smile politely and make my way to the girls. I easily follow Spencer's scent to a store on the second floor. I look at Aria who is waiting for Hannah to come out of the dressing room. In the short amount of time it took to set up my new phone it seems they had already acquired a few bags. I sit next to Aria on the cushioned seat.

" So what do you have planned for tonight?" she asks.

" It's a secret"

" Oh. Come on. I won't tell Em" she pleads.

" Alright. I was just planning on taking her to Philly for a nice dinner"

" On a school night" she retorts. I hadn't thought about that. It was easily a hour there and a hour back.

" Give me some ideas. She is your best friend"

" Emily is simple. She likes sweet gestures" I think about her comment. I know exactly what I am going to do. I look around the department store looking for Spencer. I notice her over by the shoes.

" Would you do me a huge favor tonight?" I say.

" What?"

" I want to bring Emily over for dinner. I need you to be invisible"

" That should be easy. I'll just stay in my room. Or make plans with the girls"

" Thank you" I say kissing her cheek.

" I'll catch you at home. Your dinner will be in the oven" I say walking away. I retrace the drive in my head as I make my way home. I yank out a recipe book I bought for the move and begin pulling out the ingredients I need for a simple meatloaf. I complete the steps with little problems. I throw the meat loaf in the oven while trying to decide what sides I want. I throw some mashed potatoes and peas on the stove on low. I clean up the kitchen and wash my hands. I look at the clock. Its almost 6. I run upstairs to clean my room. I don't intend on taking her up to my room but just in case. I throw the metal bars up back to their hiding place. Opening the curtains to let some sun in. I begin chucking clothes off the floor into the dirty hamper in my closet. I make my bed which I had to change last night because I ripped the previous sheets to shreds. I sweep the floor removing the obscene amount of fur that I had shed Saturday night. The room looks good again. There are scuff marks on the wall and floor from my claws. If she asks I'll just say we haven't gotten around to fixing those yet. I spray some air freshener all through the house as I make my way downstairs. I fluff the pillows on the couch and dust the furniture. We have been here for a month but I don't think either of us actually go in the living room.

I slide open the back door. The yard looks good. Nice and tidy grass. The fence well over 6 feet guarding our house from the rest of the world. I beam my eyes at the attraction I have planned for tonight. I really hope Emily likes it. It is now 6:30 so I shoot her a quick text before running upstairs to get dressed.

Address?

She replies quickly with the address. I quickly brush my hair after throwing on a plain sleeveless white t shirt with some black jeans and my boots. I own a lot of plain white t shirts. I love showing off my arms and shoulders. I find them to be my favorite body part on myself. I smile in the mirror at my appearance. Keeping it simple. I stir the food and check the meatloaf before heading out the door. Her house is less than 10 minutes away so I hop on my bike instead of taking Spencer's car.

A few minutes later I pull up to a light blue house with a white porch. Very cute. I walk up to the door but hesitate before I knock. I've never taken someone on a date like this. I mean the whole pick up and go out with a kiss goodnight crap. I usually meet girls in an inappropriate manner and it becomes nothing more than that. Emily is different. This town is different. I don't want to date a bunch of girls. I just want to be normal. I knock lightly. The door swings open seconds later. A middle aged woman who looks a lot like Emily answers the door.

" Hi. You must be Paige. I'm Pam. Come on in. Emily should be down any minute now" she says stepping aside to let me in. I take in my surroundings. I can smell cinnamon and apples in the air. The house is very homely. Very welcoming.

" Can I get you anything while you wait?"

" Oh. No thank you. You have a lovely home by the way"

" Well thank you" she beams. I follow her to what I presume to be the family room. Their are pictures all over the walls. I take a quick look before heading to the couch with Mrs. Fields.

" So how are you and your sister liking Rosewood so far Paige?"

" I like it very much. It's nice and quiet. Seems like a wonderful place to grow up in"

" Emily told me about you and Spencer being all alone in that big house. If you ever need anything feel free to ask"

" That's very nice of you"

" Emily hasn't stopped talking about you. Especially Saturday night." I can hear a hint of emotion in her voice.

" Yes. I apologized to Emily for my mess up. I think I got sick from all the paint fumes and wood dust from the construction. I felt terrible plus on top of that I had broken my phone. It was a terrible day for the both of us it seems" She smiles having accepted my excuse for standing up her daughter.

" Well I hope you two have a good time tonight. I am going to go check on her" she says excusing herself from the room. I hear her footsteps on the stairs and then a small knock. I hear mumbling as I try not to listen to the conversation. A few seconds later more footsteps. I turn to see Emily descending the stairs.

" Hey Emily"

" Hey" she smiles. She looks amazing as always.

" Are you ready to go?" I ask. She nods. She say a quick goodbye to her mom and we head out.

" Your going to make me ride that thing?" she said looking at my bike.

" What? Never rode a motorcycle before? Come on. Take a walk on the wild side" I say pressuring her. She takes the bait. Our drive is silent as we go through town. I can feel her arms wrapped around me in the cool breeze. I feel her tense when the bikes lurches at a stop light. We pull into the drive as the garage lifts.

" Your house?" she asks curiously.

" Yes. My home" I say letting her in the garage door to the kitchen.

" After dinner maybe I will give you a little tour" I tease. She is looking around just like anyone does when you walk into a new house.

" Let me show you where you will be dining tonight" I say mockingly as I lead her to the sliding back door. I slide it open letting her step out first. She gasps. I take a look at the great job I have done for our first date. The previous owners left a beautiful wooden gazebo in the backyard. It had needed a little work but was beautiful all the same. The painters repainted it making it look brand new. The craftsmanship of the wood work is amazing. Small ships and castles in the molding under the roof. Roses carved in the posts. All its beauty lit by small white Christmas lights that are twirled around the posts and onto the roof. In the middle of the gazebo is a small table with two chairs. She continues walking down the cobble walk way that separates the backyard into two halves.

" This is really nice. Aria told me you were the romantic type but I wasn't thinking this romantic" she jokes.

" Well I try" I scurry ahead of her to pull her chair out. She nods and takes her seat.

" I'll be right back" I say going back into the house. The meatloaf turns out perfect. I portion out the food putting it on three plates. I put Spencers in the oven before pouring 2 glasses of sweet tea. I put that, napkins, silverware, and salt/pepper on a large serving tray. I make my way out the door easily gaining her attention when the door behind me. She smiles and giggles. I place her plate down then mine. I assemble everything else out on the table taking my seat.

" Paige. This looks amazing" she says looking down at her plate. The more she laughs and smiles the more I can't take my eyes off of her.

" So you read poetry, cook, drive a death mobile, and is a romantic. Anything else I should know about you Mccullers?" she asked eying me across the table.

" What do you want to know" I retorted leaning back in my chair.

" I don't know. I mean you mysteriously swing into town"

" What do you mean "mysteriously swing into town"? I ask laughing.

" You and your sister are just like so quiet and brooding. Especially her"

" Were not mysterious. Were just like everyone else"

" 2 teens living by themselves in a house that has been vacant since I was 5. Your town worthy news"

" Spencer can be a little defensive. She is just hard to get along with sometimes. You just have to give her a chance" I say changing the subject.

" Aria seems to like her a lot. Hannah too. Maybe a little too much"

" She seems to like them too"

" Is she gay?"

" She is" I say with certainty.

" What's the chances of 2 gay sisters huh?"

" Stepsisters. That's a funny story"

" Tell me" she challenges.

" I didn't meet Spencer until I was 14. My dad had an affair with her mother a few months before I was born. We didn't find out until he told the family after Spencer's mother died and she had no where else to go. At first we didn't get along at all. Always bickering and fighting for like the first 4 months. I think our dislike of our father brought us together eventually. We've been inseparable since"

" I'm sorry to hear those were the circumstances but it ended well"

" That you are right. She is my best friend" I blushed. I couldn't believe I was telling this girl all my business.

" Awww you love her" she teased. I rolled my eyes.

" What about you? Any siblings" I continues.

" Nope. Just me but Aria and Hannah are like my sisters"

" I hear you girls are very close"

" and where did you hear that?"

" People talk. Small town"

" So what did you for fun back home? Play any sports? Hobbies?"

" I swam competitively and played rugby. Spencer plays rugby too"

" No way. I knew you had to play some sport. Your so in shape. I swim too. Or swam. I hurt my shoulder this summer so I can't really swim like I used to" I saw the saddening look on her face.

" What happened if you don't mind me asking?"

" I was drunk at a party this summer. Some of us were in the woods messing around, I tripped and hit my shoulder on a large rock. It wasn't broken but I damaged some of the nerves so it will never be at competing strength"

" I'm really sorry. Were you any good?"

" Yes. I was very good. One of the fastest girls on the team" she smiled lightly.

" Maybe we can swim for fun sometimes" I say trying to cheer her up.

" That sounds great. What kind of TV shows do you like?"

" I don't really watch much TV. I am more an outdoor person"

" How long is your longest relationship?" she asked curiously.

" Hmmm. About 10 months. You?"

" 4 months. I've never really had a serious relationship. Would you consider yours serious?"

" Yea I thought it was while I was in it. Once it ended I realized it wasn't at all"

" Don't think I'm weird or anything but I searched you on Facebook. It wouldn't happen to be that pretty blonde in your cover photo would it?"

" Yes actually it it. Were still really good friends"

" Why did you break up with her?"

" We just had different views on things. She was kind of wild. Always wanted to party and be the center of attention. We just changed I guess"

" I don't mean to be all in your business. I'm just curious"

" It's alright. I want you to get to know me. So... your mom seems sweet" I say trying to change the subject to a lighter topic.

" She is very sweet"

" She got at me for Saturday"

" I'm sorry about that. I did.."

" No. No. It's totally ok. I deserved it. I am just really glad you gave me another chance" her head shot up.

" You are?"

" Yes. I'm having a great time with you" She blushed looking down.

" Do you want that tour?" She nodded. I grabbed the plates and cups setting them on my tray. She followed me into the house where I dumped the items in the sink. I walked back into the living room turning on the glass chandelier above our heads. The room lit up. The living room was simple. A long couch, a love seat, and a wooden table in the middle. The old fireplace was covered in painters plastic. A week or two more and everything should be done.

" So did your mom pay for this place?" she said taking in the room.

" My parents did. Yes" she turned around looking at me.

" Oh. Your mom stayed with your dad after the whole Spencer thing?"

" Uhhh yea. She did. Their was a lot of fighting, crying, leaving, coming back, and finally they decided to stay together. I mean my dad fought very hard to win her back after that"

" And you approve?" she said quickly

" Yea. I mean that was years ago. I think everyone is happy with them together including my mom" I start to feel like I am being judged.

" I just don't believe in cheating. I mean I am totally against it. I think if you are with someone then that is that. If you want to be with someone else you end it before things get messy"

" I wish my dad had your clarity back then but I wouldn't have met Spencer"

" Was it awkward with Spencer moving in?"

" It was for a while. My mom was as nice as can be but sometimes she would just look at her and start crying. She treated Spencer just like she would me. No difference because of the circumstances. It all worked out. They are very close now" I answered softly.

" Good" she added simply. She walked behind me looking into the kitchen. She nodded approvingly and we headed for the stairs. I flicked my bedroom light on once upstairs happy that I cleaned it.

" I haven't finished packing all the way" I say referencing some of the unpacked boxes. She lingers in the doorway a few seconds before stepping in. The heel of her boots click on the wooden floor as she steps slowly. I lean on the door frame taking in her looking at my room. I smile as she grazes her hand across a picture frame on my dresser.

" You were a cute kid" she says playfully.

" Thanks" she makes her way over to the bed.

" I don't think I have ever seen a bed so huge. Do you really need a bed so big?" she challenges. I can tell she is fishing for information about my life before Rosewood. The part that would involve girls being in my bed. The reason I really have it is so that I can sleep on it when I change during the full moon.

" I don't need it but I like having it" then she jumps straight to the point.

" So did you leave anyone back home?" she says slowly lowering herself on the bed.

" No I didn't" I make my way over to her taking a seat next to her. I reach for her hand holding it gently.

" I don't believe in cheating either" she looks at our hands intertwined then looks at me. Our eyes meet but she jerks them away. I giggle at her blushing face.

" Your beautiful" I hear it but I hadn't meant to say it aloud. Now it was me who was blushing. Her slim fingers held my face facing me towards her. Her eyes were dark pools. I could look into them all day.

" Your too sweet"

"It's the truth"

" Your beautiful too" she smiled. Then we both laughed.

" It's late. I should get home" she says. I look at my clock. It's already 10 at night. We had easily talked for over 2 hours.

" Yea. We both have school tomorrow" I stated the obvious. She chuckled at me as I trailed behind her down the stairs. I grabbed Spencer's car keys knowing it was probably a little to chilly for her to be on the bike.

" Is this your car too?" she asks slipping into the drivers seat.

" No. Spencers. But we trade off sometimes" she nods.

" Your family must be well off. I mean to be supporting your life here and theirs as well"

" Yea. My family is pretty well off. My dad does a lot of business with celebrities and powerful people. He specializes in transportation contracts. Private jet and planes. Helicopters. European cars and specialty air crafts"

" Sounds like a lot of fancy stuff I know nothing about"

" It is all very fancy" I say laughing at her. She puts her hand over mine as it settles on the console. I drive slower through town so we have more time to talk.

" I would really like to take you out again" I say as confident as I can get it out.

" How about you let me take you out this time?"

" Uhhh. It's usually me taking girls out"

" How is Friday night for you?" she says ignoring my statement.

" Great" I answer reluctantly. She smiles at me as we pull in front of her house. We both get out and I follow her up the pathway.

" I had a really good time Emily and again I am really sorry about Saturday"

" All is forgiven. You definitely made up for it tonight" This is the part I had never done. The goodnight kiss.

" Well I will see you at school tomorrow" I say smiling awkwardly.

" Ok. Goodnight" I walked hastily back to my car hating myself for ruining my chances for a kiss.

" Hey Paige. You forgot something" I turned around just as Emily met me on the sidewalk. She tilted her head up and I could feel her lips on mine. It was like fireworks. She tasted like heaven. I slowly began moving my lips with hers. I moved my hands on her hips holding her to me relishing in her sweet scent and soft lips. When she pulled away my expression turned into that of a sad puppy.

" I'm glad one of us has balls" I said softly not wanting to ruin the moment. My arms were still around her waist as she wrapped her arms around me. Again she was looking up at me. I leaned down and gave her a quick peck. I pulled away but she leaned in again. This time she added tongue. It slipped through my lips and between my teeth. She ended the kiss as her tongue exited my mouth with a flick of my teeth. She giggled at my dazed expression using her arms to push off me. I laughed when she put her hands behind her back like an innocent school girl. I leaned back on my car just taking in this girl. Her kiss was nothing like I had felt before. Touching her set my skin on fire even though I was 7 degrees hotter than normal people.

" Goodnight" she said skipping all the way to the porch.

" Goodnight" I said still in a daze. It took me a few seconds to register that she had went in the house before I made the move to get in the car. I drove to an offroad area near the woods about 20 minutes away. I was far too wired to go to sleep. I locked the door behind me as I stepped into the treeline. I found a nice spot under a bush to leave my belongings. I stripped down quickly needing to relinquish all this energy I had. I let the moon take me as I let out a howl. My back arched as light red brown hair covered my body. I quickly jetted off on all fours into the night with the still lingering smell of Emily Fields.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks everyone for the support. Putting up chapter 3 and 4 tonight. Make sure to read both!

**Breyanaxo**: Your so right. I've been using the wrong word. My bad

Chapter 3

Emily POV

" I want all the deets. NOW" Hannah said loudly at the lunch table the next day. She was always the most cheery at lunch. Or whenever their is food involved. I'm sure she could tell it went well since all morning I had a permanent smile plastered on my face.

" Theirs not much to tell. We had a nice home cooked dinner under this beautiful gazebo in her backyard. She gave me a tour of their house and we talked. It was very nice and private"

" Emily. That sounds like a goodnight but your smile says something entirely different" Aria added.

" Guys. Really. That is all that happened. I just had a really good time. It was perfect especially the good night kiss"

" Emily Fields, you dog. Holding back on us. I bet she is aggressive. Was she?" Hannah dared.

" No actually it was me who kissed her. She was very shy about the whole thing. Polite" I smirked.

" So are you guys going out again?"

" Yea Friday" both girls squealed.

" Good. It's about time you found someone" Aria smiled.

" Speak of the devil" Hannah said looking past me. I turned to see Paige and Spencer walk into the cafe. Paige was dressed in a plain gray t shirt with a black sweater and black skinny jeans. She was always wearing dark colors. Her dark eyes scanning the cafeteria. They were laughing about something.

" She is so cute" I heard Aria say dreamily.

" Who? Paige?" I said turning back to her. She seemed to snap out of her daze.

" Uhh yea. Paige. Your totally lucky" she smiled. Spencer walked around the table sitting between Hannah and Aria. Paige sat next to me smiling.

" Hello ladies" Spencer sang.

" Hey" we all offered.

" So Emily here was just telling us what a great night you guys had" Hannah smirked.

" Good because I had an awesome night" Paige smiled. She turned slightly giving me a nod of approval for telling my friends.

" Yea me too. I got leftovers from the dinner. It was a great night" Spencer said. We all giggled

" Speaking of A great night we would like to invite you guys to our house on Saturday night for a little party. Just us and a few other seniors" Spencer added.

" Ohhhh. I'll totally be there" Hannah said gleefully.

" Me too" Aria answered.

" Great" Spencer said before biting into her sandwich.

" So I get to see you Friday and Saturday night" I asked looking at Paige.

" Unless you've changed your mind" She was smiling so I knew she was joking. The rest of the week went by easily. I loved spending time with the sisters. They had become part of our little group that had always just been us three in just a months times. Paige had began to open up more while Spencer was still a closed book. She never really addressed me directly and never made an effort to hang out with me. At first I took it as her just being a little hard to crack but then she started hanging out with the others. Over the past few weeks their had been many occasions where I tried to hang out with the girls but they already had plans with Spencer. I guess I just wasn't used to someone new in the group.

I tried not think about it too much on Friday when I asked Hannah to help me pick out an outfit for my date but she was already hanging with Spencer. I just picked something out myself. I was anxious for my second date with Paige even though I had spent all week with her. I had reservations for us at a new Italian restaurant right outside of Philly. I decided on a form fitting dark blue dress with a low cut front. I added a little eyeliner and red lipstick. I told Paige it was formal so I hope I didn't overdress.

" Emily. Can you put on a sweater or something?" my mom frowned as she walked past my room.

" Mom. It's not that low cut. I've worn this to school before"

" If I had known that I wouldn't have let you out the house" I roll my eyes at her comments as I blot my lipstick"

" Well I have to go. I will probably see you in the morning" I say walking carefully down the stairs in blue velvet 3 inch heels.

" Ok. Drive safe. Be careful in the city"

" Got it" I say stepping out into the night. After my mom had accepted my interest in girls she seemed more relaxed about me going out. The drive to Paige's is no time at all. I park my car on the curb. I unlatch the front gate and walk up to the porch. Before I can even knock the door swings open. My jaw goes slack at the sight in front of me. Paige is wearing a short black dress. The tops conforms around her chest then bellow out to above her knees. The top is see through with a lacy flower pattern covering her in all the right places. Her auburn hair is straight down with some in the back and some hanging over her shoulders. The last thing I look at our her white heels that are much higher than mine.

" Paige. Wow" is I can say.

" My eyes are up here Fields" she jokes.

" I'm sorry. You look amazing"

" You look great too" she smiles.

" I don't even need dinner. I could just stare at you all night" I say smoothly. I see her cheeks tint with pink.

" Why miss dinner when you can do both?"

" Right. Let's go" She locks the door and we make our way to the city.

" Don't let Hannah catch you wearing those. She might steal them"

" These are my favorite" she pouts.

" I really wasn't expecting you to be so girly"

" It's not really my thing but every once in a while I like to show off"

" Well you look great anyway you dress"

" Thanks" she smiles. The rest of the way we make small talk over the low music. We hold hands most of time except when I need both hands to steer.

" Were here" I say pulling into a parking lot. We make our way down the lit up street. There are plenty of people out and about on a Friday night

" Fields party" I tell the host once we reach the restaurant.

" I do not have a table for a Fields party. Could it be under another name?" he says with a thick Italian accent.

" No. I only have one name. I booked this days ago" I say irritated.

" I am sorry for the mix up ma'am but we are packed tonight" he offers apologetically.

" Saranno 50 dollari convincere a spremere noi? " I hear beside me. I look in shock to Paige who is looking at the waiter intently.

" Oh sì signora. Credo di poter trovare belle donne un tavolo " he says. He snaps at one of waiters who scrambles over quickly.

" These two are very special guests. Treat them as such" The waiter ushers us to follow him.

" I didn't know you spoke Italian" I say once seated.

" I guess I forgot to mention it" she giggles.

" You just forgot you speak Italian"

" It hardly comes in handy" she shrugged.

" Well you saved the night. This place is all the buzz but they don't even know how to make a reservation." I say laying my hand over hers from across the table.

" Hi I'm Lawrence. I am going to be your waiter for the evening. Can I start you ladies off with drinks? Maybe an appetizer?"

" I am just going to have water" Paige answers quickly.

" Sweet tea please" The waiter saunters off into the busy restaurant.

" Do you see an appetizer you like?" I ask Paige who was looking at the menu.

" The deep fried tortellini sounds good. Anything you see that you want?" she asked.

" I can barely read the menu" I half joke. Just then the waiter returns with our drinks.

" Ready to order?" he said with pen and paper in hand.

" Yea I am going to have the tortellini ricotta and spinaci . She is going to have the linguine with clam sauce" she said before I could say a word. He smiled as he took our menus and walked off.

" What if I don't like what you ordered?" I said stubbornly.

" Then you can have mine" she assured.

" What if I don't like that either?" I challenged.

" Then you shouldn't have come to an Italian restaurant" I couldn't say that I didn't like her ordering for me. It was kind of hot. We kept our hand connected across the table as we made small talk until our food arrived. She asked me about my dad. How me and the girls became so close. She was asking all the right questions. She never seemed to judge and only listened about my boring life in Rosewood. She was absolutely right. I loved what she ordered for me.

" Do you want to try mine?" she asked offering her fork. I leaned forward and opened my mouth biting the fork with my teeth seductively. Her food was great too.

" Mmhhmm. Yours is great too" she nodded in approval. When we were done with our food the waiter brought the check. She grabbed it as soon as he put it down.

" Paige. Please. It's my turn"

" Nope. I never let anyone pay for me"

" But I want to" I pouted. She seemed stun for a minute before ignoring me and putting cash into the small black check holder. I continued to pout as I folded my arms across my chest.

" Don't pout. I'm just used to paying" she reached out her hand. I hesitated before putting my own on the table.

" I wanted to treat you" I reiterate

" Believe me. You are" she smiled her full watt smile. She rubbed the side of my hand gently. I could feel the warmth radiating from her hand.

" Are you getting sick? You seem really warm" I say reaching for her forehead.

" No. I'm fine. I just run a little hot"

" I agree with that. Are you ready to go?" I say with a wink. She nods pulling her napkin from her lap and standing. The night is still young as we make our way back to Rosewood. I don't want the night to end so I try to think of anything we could do so I can have more time with her. She reads my mind.

" Do you want to hang out at my place for a little while?" she says out of the blue. My face lights up as she speaks what was about to pop in my head.

" Yes but I really want to get out of these clothes. Can we stop by my house first?"

" Yea" she smiles. I can see her reflection in the window. Her red hair against her pale skin in the moonlight is a sight to see. She is beautiful. The dress makes me look at her in a different way. She looks great wearing anything but I notice certain things while she is wearing the dress. Her high cheek bones, her broad shoulders, her milky skin. She catches me staring. I toss my head nervously trying to play it off. She giggles.

" You can look. I won't be looking like this again anytime soon so soak it in" she jokes. A little while longer we pull in front of my house.

" You can come in if you want. I'll just be a minute" I say.

" I'll just wait here" she smiles. I dart up the sidewalk and into the house.

Paige POV

I watch as she darts up into her house. Tonight has been amazing. This girl is nothing but perfection. I can't even begin to wrap my head around the fact that I found her. Or the fact that she has given me a chance. I hope she feels the same way too. I sit fiddling with a string on the hem of my dress. She comes out a few minutes later.

" Sorry it took me so long" she said plopping down in her seat.

" You were gone for like 5 minutes" I chuckle. She had changed into some jean shorts and a t shirt. I honestly couldn't think of anything else but taking this dress off the whole ride home. When we pulled up all the lights were on. We usually kept it pretty dark so I was surprised when we walked in the front door.

" What the hell Spencer?" I said throwing my clutch on the side table. She popped her head from out of the kitchen.

" Hello sister. Emily" then popped her head back out of sight. The house was decorated in silver and black streamers. The fake paper hung around the banister all the way upstairs and then to the chandelier. Their was table set up in front of the fire place. A couple large bowls sitting on top. A large speakers connected to Spencer's laptop sat on the dining room table. It looked like some sort of DJ set up.

" Is this all for tomorrow?" I asked yelling into the kitchen.

" Some of us don't have hot dates so I figured I would get a head start" she yelled back.

" Shall we" I said pointing to the stairs ignoring Spencer's comment. I follow behind Emily trying my hardest to not look at her behind but it is hard. When we reach my room she automatically finds a spot on the bed crossing her legs and waiting for conversation.

" Can you unzip me?" I asked turning my back to her. She leaned forward on her knees reaching up to pull down my zipper. The tip of her finger runs down my back as she guides the zipper. I arched slightly away from her touch.

" Are you sure your not sick? Your really warm" she repeated.

" No. I feel great" I let the dress fall off my shoulders before stopping it with my arms. I pulled out a t shirt and some sweats. I walk out the room and into the bathroom. I think it is a little soon to be changing in front of Emily. I mean we've only been on 2 dates but I feel like I have known her forever. I change quickly tossing my dress on the floor. When I walk back into the room Emily is laying on top of my comforter looking like she belongs.

" I wish I had a bed this big" she says dreamily. I don't say anything but instead take a seat on the edge behind her. She rolls over and now my back is laying against her stomach. She runs her finger up and down my arm.

" Speak more Italian" she continues her movement on my arm.

"Sei una visione di bellezza"

" What did you say?"

" I said you are a vision of beauty" her face turns red and she looks away from me.

"Non essere timido. Io dico solo la verità" I continue when she doesn't say anything.

" What did you say now?"

" I said don't be shy. I only tell the truth"

" I know I have barely known you a month but I feel a really intense connection with you. I'm sorry if I am creeping you out. I just want to be honest"

" It's not creepy at all. I feel the same way. Your the first girl I have felt a real connection with in a long time. We've only known each other for a month and been on 2 dates" I say trying to reassure her.

" I want to spend more time with you"

" Well as long as you want me, you have me"

" Your not seeing anyone else are you?" she asks nervously. I see the fear flash across her face.

" No. I'm not. Are you?"

" Nope" she answers with a laugh.

" Any crazy Exes running around Rosewood I should know about?" I say laying my hand on her hip.

" Not anyone that matters"

" Good. I'm the jealous type. I should say that now"

" So am I" We both laugh. Another thing we have in common.

" So is this official? I mean I know its soon..." I cut her off by pressing my lips down on hers. Her words are immediately lost and her lips begin to move with mine. I shift my body around and hover over her using my hands to hold me up. I feel her hands on my hips guiding me on top of her. She moves her hands to my face. I can feel her nails brush against my temple as she pulls me in harder. Finally I break away breathless.

" That answer your question?" I ask. She shakes her head.

" Your such a princess... Emily Fields will you go out with me?"

" Yes"

The next month is pure perfection. I finally begin to feel like I fit in somewhere. I have the most amazing girlfriend. School is going by with ease. I like all my teachers and am doing well with my grades. Spencer seems to be fitting in as well. Her, Hannah, and Aria are inseparable. If their not with us then they are usually at the house or shopping. All three girls have been spending a lot of time at our place. Not that I am complaining, I love having my girlfriend around. Emily and I have been doing amazing ever since she said yes to being my girlfriend. We spend our afternoons studying, working out, or just hanging out. We have been on plenty of dates in the last month and I am so happy to call her mine.

Their was another full moon last week but I was prepared for this one. I made sure to tell Emily ahead of time that I would busy that night. We told the girls that we would be busy skyping our parents so it was private. I hate lying to Emily. I hate lying to everyone. I also hate hiding who I am but I would never expect her or anyone else to stay after finding out about my "condition". I manage to keep it a secret. It's pretty easy as long I don't get too angry or excited but so far nothing has set me off. Life is going pretty well.

" What are you doing for you and Ems 1 month anniversary?" Hannah asks me sitting on my bed Saturday afternoon. She is painting her toenails while we wait for Spencer and Emily to get out of Saturday detention. I was very happy that Spencer had opened up more and started to accept Emily as my girlfriend even though she thought it was a bad idea to let someone so close but their idea of bonding wasn't normal. Spencer had convinced Emily to break into the school pool Wednesday night to skinny dip after the other girls declined. Both girls were caught, thankfully after they had put their clothes back on, by the janitor. Spencer could have easily gotten away but didn't let Emily take the fall alone.

" I'm not sure. Do girls really celebrate a 1 month anniversary?" I ask.

" 1. Your a girl. 2. Believe me it's a big deal"

" Gotcha. Maybe flowers and a card"

" She's not sick Paige!" she says slapping my arm. I freight like I am hurt.

" It's just a one month. If I go all super romantic how am I supposed to top each month"

" I'm not saying you have to go all out. Em will like anything but you should do something"

" Fine. I'll figure something out. Happy?"

" Yes. As her best friend it is my job to interfere but don't tell her. It has to be all your idea" she winks at me. We continue to talk while she paints her nails.

" So what's up with Spence? I mean she is so mysterious"

" Why does everyone think were mysterious? We are normal!" I say putting emphasis on each word.

" No I mean like she never tells us anything about herself. I know that she is really smart, witty, funny, fashionable, wordly, cute..."

" Omg! You totally like Spencer" I say hopping off the bed with excitement.

" What? NO! I just..."

" That's why your always with her. Are you even gay? Emily never told me you were gay?"

" I'm not gay. I'm fluent. Look she just intrigues me but she won't let me in. We spend almost everyday together but I hardly know anything about her. I've told her everything about me. I'm an open book"

" Spencer can be a little rough around the edges. Maybe she doesn't even know you like her. Have you told her or showed any interest as more than a friend?"

" Not really. I've never been rejected before so I'm scared she'll be the first"

" Hannah. Come on. Spencer loves spending time with you. The girl is brilliant but just oblivious when it comes to women. You have to make your self known"

" I'm the loudest person alive" she complains.

" You know what I mean. Just let her know how you feel"

" Fine but if this blows up in my face I am going to kill you"

" Don't worry. I know my sister better than anyone" I smile reassuringly. She continues her painting in silence as I think of things I can do for me and Ems 1 month. Maybe jewelry. No too soon. Maybe something small and thoughtful. I don't know. I'm no good at this. As I give up I hear the garage door coming up. I dart off the bed.

" Hey!" I hear Hannah yell when the bed moves. It's too late I am already down the stairs and out the side door. Spencer is driving and Emily is the passenger seat. I cop slide across the hood and pull open the door for her.

" Hello" she sings.

" Hi beautiful" I say giving her a quick kiss. I close the door behind her and intertwine our fingers together. I lead her in the house.

" Are you hungry? Did they feed you in prison?" I joke when we reach the kitchen.

" I'm starving" she pouts.

" I'm sure I can throw something together" I say heading for the fridge. Before I can grab the handle she pulls me back into her.

" Can we go out for something to eat instead?"

" Of course. Do you want to invite Spencer and Hannah?"

" Hannah's here?"

" Yea. She came over after you left this morning"

" Oh. Ok then yea let's do it" Spencer must have heard our conversation because her and Hannah are already coming down the stairs.

" So how was detention Em? Hannah said bouncing out the garage door.

" It was boring. We couldn't talk, listen to music, or put our heads down. I literally just sat there for six hours pretending to do homework"

" Maybe you will learn your lesson about trespassing?" I joke as I slide into the back seat next to her.

" Where are we going?" Spencer asked.

" Let's go to the grille" Hannah said.

" We always go to the grille. Can we go somewhere else?" Spencer moaned.

" Let's just drive to Philly and find something there" I suggested.

" Gotta stop for gas" Spencer said as we made our way to a gas station just outside of town. Spencer got out the car to pump the gas.

" Do you want anything from inside?" I offered aloud

" No. I'm fine" Emily says quickly. I look at her leaning into her seatbelt.

" You look tired" I state.

" Not tired. I'm just in a daze from sitting for so long doing nothing"

" Is that Noel Kahn?" Hannah says from the front seat.

" Yea I think it is" I say looking were she is pointing. There is Noel Kahn running in workout clothes. His clothes are drench in sweat as he runs in front of the gas station. He notices us and makes his way over to the car.

" What are you guys up to?" he questions leaning on Spencer's car trying to catch his breathe.

" Heading to Philly to hang out" Hannah answers.

" Aren't you missing one of the posse" he says referring to Aria.

" She decided to stay home today" Hannah mentions.

" I'll catch you guys at school. Oh and Hannah don't forget our bet" as he jogs off.

" What bet?" Spencer asks getting back into the car.

" Noel and the rest of the football team are going camping next weekend. He dared me 200$ if I can last both days without leaving"

" I didn't take you as the camping type" Spencer questioned as we got back on the road.

" I'm not but I will be for a new pair of shoes" she smirked.

" I don't think it's a good idea. I heard it supposed to snow next weekend. Like really bad" I inserted.

" Snow in October. That's crazy" I hear Emily say.

" I just don't think you should go. The weather might be bad. Plus why do you want to go with all those boys?" Spencer cringed.

" Em is going to go too" Hannah argued.

" You are?" I said turning my head to her.

" Yea I told her I would tag along. I was going to tell you when the plans got more solid"

" Oh"

" I want to show Noel Kahn that I can do anything he can do" Hannah continued her argument in the front seat.

" It's just not a good idea Hannah. You know nothing about camping. Plus with the snow it will just be that much harder" Spencer challenged.

" Ok. Ok. Just drop it. We won't go" Hannah snapped. The tension in the car grew. I looked between Spencer and Hannah who just stared straight ahead. I looked to Emily for answers but she just shrugged her shoulders. When we pulled into a parking deck in downtown Philly Hannah exited the car before Spencer could even cut the engine. She was halfway down the sidewalk before any of us got out the car. Spencer jetted forward while I connected hands with Em.

" What's up with them?" I asked.

" I don't know. Hannah has been acting weird lately" I guess that Hannah hasn't told Em about her feelings for Spencer. I don't know if it is my place to tell her or not. We continue walking until we catch up to them. They have taken a seat outside a small pub. They seem to have made up because they are laughing when we arrive. The rest of lunch goes without a hitch. We all are getting along just fine. Emily is full and sleepy on the way back so she stretches out across the back seat laying her head in my lap. I run my hand through her hair as she dozes off.

Hannah and Spencer are eying each other in the front. I can tell that she has feelings for Hannah. I decide I will talk to her about it later. It's time for her to relax and enjoy life. She is always wound up so tight. In the back seat I nod off to sleep and in no time we are back at the house. Emily wakes up when she feels the car stop moving. I smile at her crazy hair and kiss her on the lips. She smiles at me hazily. We all make our way into the house going to our respective rooms. Emily slides in under the cover with a sigh.

" Em it's only 5" I mumble into her ear.

" Wake me up tomorrow" she huffs.

" Emily. You promised your mom you would be home tonight. You've been staying here almost every night for like a week" she evidently takes my tone the wrong way.

" Do you not want me here?" she whines.

" Of course I do. I just want you to be on good terms with your mom so she will still let you stay over. You know she is already upset about you getting detention"

"Yea of course. Your always right" she says snuggling into my side.

" So how about you stay home tonight then spend the day with your mom tomorrow. I'll pick you up Monday for school"

" Mmhmm sounds good. I don't want to leave though"

" I know baby. I'm just trying to be fair. Believe me I want to be selfish and have you all to myself" I say kissing her forehead. The first few days of our relationship we talked about how quickly things had progressed. How fast we fell for each other. One of the things we talked about was being physical with each other. We determined that just because we fell for each other quickly doesn't mean we have to rush things. I have this crazy strong attraction to her. Sometimes I literally want to rip her clothes off. I get too excited and have to calm things down. So far we have been pretty good about taking it slow.

" Come on. Let's get you home" I say tugging her up. She groans and pulls her weight down. I easily grab her waist pulling her up to me. She wraps her legs around my waist. Her eyes open wide then close into a seductive glare.

" This doesn't make me want to go home to my lonely cold bed" she smirks. I blush. I gently place her on the ground. She keeps her arms wrapped around my neck. I kiss her forehead, then her cheek and move to her lips. She presses back firmly and I lose my thoughts. She moves her hands to my chin ushering me closer. Our mouths are hungry for one another. Finally we break apart.

" Your going to kill me Fields" I say lowly. She laughs and kisses me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next week of school is bullshit. Spencer and Hannah are always arguing making the whole group dynamic off. Aria is hush hush about what has been bothering her. Emily's mom has been making her stay home and focus on college applications ever since her pool fiasco. Emily doesn't make a big deal out of our one month because she says their will be plenty more. With all the girls busy I have been running wolf style a lot after dark. Spencer has been running with me to blow off some steam in the cold October air.

She admitted to me that she likes Hannah. Like really really likes her but she doesn't want to hurt her. Physically or mentally. Also she doesn't want to be hurt either. Spencer has had it tough in her past relationships so I understand her hesitation but her and Hannah just work. I can tell she is so much happier when she is around. Spencer tells me that they are fighting because she doesn't want to call whatever is going on between them a relationship. She doesn't want to put a label on it but Hannah does. Hannah is all about labels. She thinks that Spencer has some secret girlfriend or ex because she is so secretive about herself. It's just a bunch of suspicion and worry which Spencer thinks will go away if they just leave things be.

I tell her that if I was Hanna and my partner didn't want to make our relationship known I would be hurt and feel like I'm not worth anything because you are trying to hide me. She seems to take my advice because come Friday at school they are proudly walking out of school holding hands right along with me and Em.

" I wish you didn't have to go visit your grandma this weekend" I say sadly as we walk across the parking lot.

" Yea. Me neither. It's going to be so boring" she frowns.

" At least you'll have Hannah and your mom there to keep you company" I offer. A whole weekend without seeing Em. It's the longest we have ever gone apart. I know it has only been a month but I feel so lost without her sometimes. So helpless.

" I'll be back in no time" she says noticing my distress. I smile reassuring her I will be fine for a few days.

" Come on Em. We gotta go get our stuff" Hannah says up ahead already in Emily's car. She gives me one more long kiss before jogging over to her car and driving away. All weekend I just sit at home. I workout some and catch up on some reading. The time is relaxing but I would rather have the girls back. I text Emily a few times on Sunday letting her know I can't wait to see her. I don't get a response so I figure she must be driving. It's Sunday night around 10 when someone knocks on the front door. I quickly dart downstairs but Spencer beats me to the handle. It is not Emily or Hannah at the door.

" Hey Mrs. Fields" I say politely my eyes darting to the cop standing behind her.

" Please tell me Emily is here" she says frantically. I can hear her rapid heartbeat.

" No. I haven't seen Emily since Friday at school" I answer.

" Thank you girls" she utters quickly before staggering down the front path.

" Wait. I don't understand. What's going on?"

" Emily told me she was going on some camping trip with some friends. I assumed it was you guys. She's not answering her cell phone. Ashley Marin can't reach Hannah either" she is shaking. I nod back to Spencer who disappears from the doorway.

I wrap my arms around her and she shakes in sobs. Her body rumbles against mine.

" Alleghany mountains Paige. Here" Spencer says handing me my boots and a coat.

" We think that maybe Emily and Hannah are up in the Allegheny mountains with some class mates"

" Noel said on the phone that they were with them for a while but went on a different trail to camp alone" Spencer said blankly.

" What does this have to do with Noel?" Mrs. Fields asks still crying.

" He saw Emily and Hannah last"

" I got the coordinates"

" Here if you just give me those I can send those to the rangers station" the officer finally speaks. Spencer takes him aside giving him the information he needs to know.

" Mrs. Fields. Do you want a ride home?" he asks nicely.

" No. We got her. Thank you officer" I answer for her because she seems to be processing everything.

" Mrs Fields were going to drive up there if you want to ride with us. You'll need to put on a bigger coat , gloves, and a scarf" I inform her. She nods sadly. Spencer opens the garage helping Mrs. Fields into the car. I run inside searching for some warm clothes for her and the girls. I toss everything in the back seat when I get back outside. Spencer sets up her GPS to the ranger station closest to the coordinates that Noel gave us. Spencer spins out into the street ignoring the speed limit. Her hands grip the steering wheel tightly as her knuckles whiten. She is livid. I am angry too but all I can think about is seeing Emily again.

" They probably got lost and set up camp for the night" I say cutting through the silence. I hear Mrs. Fields sniffling. I wish I was better at comforting people but I'm not. As we leave town and head farther into the mountain area the snow begins to come down. All around the ground is covered in snow. I call ahead to the rangers station to make sure the information was received but they tell me they can't send anyone out in this weather. They will have to wait until morning.

" Fucking bullshit" I say slamming my phone against the dash.

" What's wrong" Mrs. fields jumps at my anger.

" I didn't mean to startle you but they say they can't send anyone out until morning when the snow isn't coming down so heavy" She doesn't say anything but instead breaks down in tears. I have to find another way to get up the mountain. I grab my phone off the floor dialing one of the most important people to me.

" I need your help. Now"

" I'll send the coordinates. I'm going to need 3 four-wheelers with snow chains on them. Also a first aid kit. I need you to leave asap. Thank you. I love you too" No ones says anything about my strange call but we drive in silence. 3 hours later we are rounding the mountain ridges watching for deer. I can tell Mrs. Fields is a little scared of Spencer's driving but it doesn't slow us down. Spencer just like me has quicker reaction times, can see and hear better, and overall senses are faster than a humans. She has yet to say one word the whole trip. We finally arrive at the rangers station at 1:30 in the morning. Over in the parking section I notice Emily's car covered in a thick layer of snow and ice. We exit the car intending to head for the building in front of us. I wrap my coat around me tight and tuck my scarf in to keep the cold out. The snow continues to fall as we make our way across the half frozen parking lot. I hear the door open and see a hooded figure in the shadow. It's Noel. Before he can say anything Spencer is at his throat. She shoves him to the ground.

" Are you fucking stupid? You just left them up on the mountain?" she says towering over him.

" I'm sorry. They were right behind us when we were coming down the mountain, I swear. It started snowing really bad around 2 and when we turned around they were gone. It was too late to go back up"

" You fucking coward" I heard Spencer yell. I hurriedly grabbed her hand before she hit him again. I pulled her aside.

" We can't lose our cool Spencer" I said looking at my sister who was usually the level headed one. She took a few deep breathes. I had completely forgot about Mrs. Fields who had just witnessed my sister go crazy.

" Let's figure this out inside please" I said stepping aside to let Mrs. Fields past.

"Hello. I am officer Bailey. I got the information Rosewood PD sent but I am very sorry to say that I have been on strict order not to send any men up the mountain. This storm is the first of the season. It has thrown us off guard coming so early and were not equipped for this weather. We haven't gotten our helicopter or ATVs here"

" So my daughter and her friend are supposed to just stay lost?" Mrs. Fields challenges.

" Ma'am. I'm sure if they know how to camp they can last one night"

" They don't know how. Emily has never been camping in her life and poor Hannah. Oh god. I have to call Ashley and let her know whats going on" The officer guides her to the landline. As they talk I hear tires against pavement outside. The cavalry has arrived. I make my way outside just in time to see my dad's trailer pull up taking up the whole parking lot.

" The fun has arrived" she shouts jumping down from the truck. I run towards her not caring that I could bust my ass on the ice. We clash into a hug. I hold her tightly giving her silence thanks for doing this.

" What kind of trouble have you gotten into already Mccullers?" Shana howls hitting my arm.

" A few of my friends are up in the mountains. We think their lost and might be in danger. The stupid fucking police won't do anything til morning"

" So were going up?" she ask.

" You don't have to. It's something I need to do"

" No way. Of course I want to help. It will be like old times"

" Ok. Let's go inside and come up with a strategy" I say making my way back across the ice. The cold hardly bothers me but I have to keep up appearances. I rub my hands together once inside.

" Shana!" I hear Spencer shout. They both hug quickly and get back to business.

" Ok so Noel says the last time he saw them was around here. If they set up camp around nightfall then they couldn't have made it far" Spencer said circling an area with red marker.

" I say we start here then fan out in different directions" Spencer continued.

" Wait your not really going up there tonight? It's really bad. I know your worried but you can't put all yours lives in danger" Noel said behind us. Spencer snarls at him. He backed into a chair falling right on his ass.

" Look I can't let you girls go up there" the officer said returning with Mrs. Fields.

" He's right. I can't ask you to risk your lives. I know you want to help but it would be best to let the professionals do it" Mrs. Fields argued. Her face was stained with old tears and her words came out shakily.

" Were going and you can't stop us" Spencer spoke.

" How do you think your going to make it up the mountain? Let alone see where your going?"

" And that is where I come in! Hi I am Shana. I know this isn't the best time to introduce myself" Shana said smiling brightly.

" We need to get going Paige. No more waiting" Spencer ushered me to the door. I nodded as she went out.

" Don't worry about us. Just keep warm. Keep your phone out. We'll be back in no time" I say to Mrs. Fields.

" I really don't.." was all I heard her say before dashing out the door. Shana was already unloading the 4 wheelers from the trailer. As she backed each one out she flicked on the lights. I claimed mine that I had been riding for years. Spencer hopped on one with Shana right behind us.

" So we ride together until we reach this area then we will fan out. If you see or hear anything blow your horn on the handle" she said pointing at the map. We all agreed. As we drive I think about how easy it would be to just change and sniff them out. I could easily have sniffed either girls out but we needed the 4 wheelers to get them back down the mountain. I could barely smell anything through my helmet. We had to stop often to look around at the trees and get a good smell of the area. We had a great idea of where they had went. The snow made it hard at times to catch a smell but the fact that Hannah wore so much beauty product helped. Over the noise of the 4 wheelers I could hear animals in the forest. I heard growls and moans as we tread on their territory. I just really hoped that Emily was safe. Please please be safe. I need you to be ok.

Emily POV

I tried to sleep but I couldn't close my eyes for more than a minute at a time. The cold and the noises outside the tent made it impossible. As I shook viciously from the cold I turned to look at Hannah who was bundled up next to me. Her lips were purple and her face drained of all its color. The weekend had started out great. We hung out with the guys from school then set up camp by ourselves. Then it started to snow. The temperature dropped and we couldn't find them through the mini blizzard. No cell service to call anyone or map to get back down the mountain. I hoped that Noel and the boys would come back for us when they noticed we were gone but I didn't blame them for not wanting to take on this storm. We tried setting up camp in a clearing but the snow had covered the ground completely by night fall. Hannah sliced her leg open on an old rusty animal trap that was hidden by the snow. I was afraid if she didn't get medical attention her leg would get infected. Their was nothing to do but set up camp because she couldn't put pressure on it anymore. I didn't want to leave her alone to go find help either.

Over the chattering of my teeth I listened for a bear or mountain lion to come devour us. Part of me wanted to get home as soon as possible but part of me wanted to just be eaten. I knew I had lied to Paige about what I was doing this weekend. We had just started our relationship and here I was lying to her already. Maybe she wouldn't find out. I could just keep it hidden once I got back home. Hopefully tomorrow. I was just dozing off when I heard my name. I figured it was just in my head as I snuggled closer to Hannah to stay warm. Then it was louder. I shot up in the tent. I shuffled forward and slowly unzipped the tent. I heard it again. I pulled my phone from my pocket using the flashlight.

" Anyone out there?" I listened for a response.

" Emily" I heard from the shadows.

" Paige?" I asked recognizing the voice. She stepped out of the bushes and into the light.

" Over here. I found them" she yelled back into the darkness. I stumbled getting up and wobbled slightly as I ran to her. She caught me in her embrace as I began to cry.

" Baby are you ok? Are you hurt?" she said holding me away from her looking me up and down.

" No. I'm just so happy to see you" I sputtered. She pulled me close again. I fell into her warm body despite the cold air.

" How did you find me?" I asked into her shoulder. I didn't get my answer before I got blinded by a bright light. I couldn't see who was driving but I recognized the voice.

" Where's Hannah?" Spencer snapped.

" Shes. Shes umm. In the tent" I stammered. Spencer jetted to the tent and moved inside. I turned my attention back to Paige.

" Where's Noel?" I asked.

" He's down at the ranger station. He was too much of a chicken to come back up the mountain"

" How did you find us?" I asked again.

" We've been looking for you for over 2 hours" she stated. Just then another ATV pulled into the small clearing. They had a helmet on so I couldn't see who it was.

" We have to get you into some heat. Your shivering" Paige said walking past me to the tent. She unzipped it.

" Is she alright?" Paige asked.

" No. She is not alright. She is shivering. Do you smell blood?" Spencer said looking around the inside of the tent.

" Her leg. It got cut. She couldn't walk on it anymore" I answered. Spencer slowly lifted Hannah's pants leg and viewed the wound. I wondered how she could have smelled the blood.

" Look I need to get her body temperature up before we move her but then we have to get her to a hospital as soon as we get down the mountain" she said shaking off her jacket. She squeezed closely to Hannah wrapping her arms around her as she continued to shiver. Paige took the jacket tossing it over them. Hannah didn't awake from the movement and I hoped she hadn't gone into shock or something.

" Emily. You should lay down too" Paige suggested.

" Are you going to lay with me?" I said squeezing in the small space behind Spencer.

" Yea. I will be right back" she answered as she exited the tent zipping it behind her. I wrapped my arms around myself as I laid on my back with my knees bent to the sky.

" What happened to her leg?" Spencer asked through gritted teeth.

" We were walking and she just fell to the ground. Their was some old like animal trap. It was broken and the jagged edge sliced her leg" I answered.

" So stupid Hannah. So fucking stupid" Spencer snapped to herself. She seemed angry and I hoped that Paige didn't have the same temper as Spencer. We laid in silence for a few minutes before Paige returned. She threw her jacket outside the tent. She had on a black sweater of course. She is careful not to disturb Spencer as she crawls over them. She lays next to me and opens her arm. I lay my head on her chest and she wraps her arms around me. Much of our time was spent in this position over the past month. Either at her house, my house, and even sometimes in the car. I shivered against her but my body calmed instantly against her warmth. I couldn't understand how she could be so warm after being outside for so long. I relished in the moment of being in her arms and was happy that she wasn't mad at me. She tightened her grip around me and kissed my forehead.

" Who was that on the other ATV?" I asked muffled into her chest.

" Our friend from back home" she said plainly with no more explanation. She didn't elaborate so we sat in silence for a while.

" He can come in here. It's so cold outside"

" She already left down the mountain to make sure there is an ambulance waiting when we get there" she said putting emphasis on the "She".

" Hannah?" Spencer muttered sleepily.

" Ugh. Your making me hot. And not in the good way" Hannah grumbled. I sat up to see that Hannah had opened her eyes.

" Am I dreaming? When did you get here?" Hannah said staring into Spencer's eyes.

" A little while ago"

" How did you.."

" That's not important right now. I think your leg might be infected. We need to get you to a hospital" Spencer said shutting Hannah up. She pulled her self away from Hannah quickly and handed her the jacket she had discarded earlier. Everyone shuffled closely together gathering objects and preparing for the journey down the mountain.

" Aren't you going to wear something?" Hannah asked Spencer.

" No. I'll be fine"

" You need to put something on"

" Hannah do not argue with me right now" Spencer snapped. Hannah furrowed her brow in frustration but didn't talk back. Spencer growled another remark but I couldn't hear. Paige exited the tent first with me right behind her. The jacket she had tossed out was now covered in snow. Behind me Spencer exited who helped Hannah get out.

" Aren't we going to take the tent?" she asked. Spencer ignored her plea with a grunt tossing her up in her arms and following behind us. I looked back to see Spencer stepping through the bushes with Hannah laying across her arms. I wasn't paying attention when I tripped over a tree root tumbling to the ground harshly. Paige was at my side immediately.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

" I think I'm ok" she helped pull me to my feet. I dusted myself off and continued walking.

A few more yards and the ATV's came in sight. Paige popped open the seat and revealed an extra helmet. She handed it to me as she climbed on and I followed her movements. Over next to us Spencer sat in the back with her arms around Hannah as she sat with both her legs hanging to one side. Spencer scooted up locking Hannah between herself and the steering bars.

" You go ahead" Paige yelled over the wind. Spencer revved up the engine and flashed her front lights at us before turning down the mountain. Neither of them had a map or stopped to check if we were going the right way. They just kept a steady pace avoiding any major bumps along the way. I held on tightly as we guided our way through the trees. I didn't know how long it took but soon enough we were in the parking lot. Everyone must have heard us pull up because they ran outside.

" Emily!" my mom yelped. I had barely climbed off the machine before she enveloped me into a hug. I could feel the snow falling off me as she hugged me closer.

" Don't you ever scare me like that again. You are grounded forever. You are never leaving the house. Wait until your father hears about this, Oh Emy" she said the last part busting into tears. She finally let me go after getting all her emotions out. She moved behind me and threw her arms around Paige.

" Thank you so much Paige. Thank you for bringing me my little girl" my mom bellowed. Paige had to lean down to hug her back. Her face was blank until she pulled away.

" It was no problem at all. Honestly"

" Risking your lives. Going out of your way to help my family. I owe you everything" my mom said teary eyed. I hated that I had caused all this commotion but it was mice seeing my mom accept Paige.

" Where is the ambulance?" Spencer asked carrying Hannah into our circle by the front door to the rangers station.

" The ranger inside offered to drive us to the hospital" I heard a voice say behind my mom. The girl was tall with mocha colored skin, dark hair, and dark eyes. She was very beautiful and had a certain air about her.

" I'll just do it myself" Spencer snapped.

" Were not all going to fit in your car Spencer" Paige huffed at her sisters attitude. The darker girl stepped forward in front of Spencer.

" Why don't you ride with her to the hospital in the ranger's truck and I will drive your car? We'll meet you at the hospital. Everything will be alright" the girl assured. Spencer looked down at Hannah who's face was dug into her chest and her body shaking.

" Fine. Let's just get her out of the cold. My keys are in my back pocket"

" I'll go let the ranger know your back" my mom offered turning back into the building. Spencer followed with Hannah in arms.

" I'm going to go lock the 4 wheelers up. Looks like I am going to be staying. " the girl stated shyly.

" Of course. I just wish it wasn't under these circumstances" Paige bowed her head.

" No worries Mccullers" the girl said before dashing off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Emily's POV

The car ride back to Rosewood was a quiet one. Paige had yet to introduce me to her out of the blue friend. We sat in the backseat cuddled together while my mom sat in the passenger seat. She hadn't spoke more than a word or two to me since we got in the car. Her body was stiff against mine and she looked straight ahead. The girl played some classical piano which wasn't my style but I was too tired to argue. I worried about Hannah in the other vehicle ahead of us. I hope she is alright. We were about 30 minutes out when my mom struck up conversation.

" So I know this isn't the best time but I didn't get to properly introduce myself or thank you for helping with the search. I'm Pam. Emily's mother" my mom said politely to the girl next to her.

" Hi I'm Shana. And I was happy to help. Really" she said nicely not taking her eyes of the road.

" Do you go to school with the girls?" my mom continued.

" Oh. No I actually just graduated from Christopher Newport University in Virginia. I know Paige from back home"

" I can't believe you drove all this way. Thank you again"

" No problem Pam. I've known Paige forever and she would do the same even though she has yet to introduce me" Shana said aiming her voice at Paige. I cringed at her being buddy buddy with my mom already. Paige didn't even call her by her first name.

" Sorry. Shana this is Emily. Em this is my best friend Shana" Paige said evenly.

" Hi" I said lowly.

" It's nice to put a face to all the wonderful things Paige has told me about you" she smiled. I looked at Paige who continued to stare ahead blankly. My mom kept the conversation alive until we reached the hospital. Asking her about school and what she wanted to do next. Shana was very polite and entertained my moms questions. When we arrived at the hospital we went straight to the ER. Inside the waiting room Ashley Marin waited for us.

" Oh god. Hannah" she said rushing up to us. Spencer held Hannah tightly pulling her closely. Ashley seemed to notice the movement but ignored it.

" Come sit. I'll let the nurse know your here" Ashley said hastily before rushing off. She seemed a bit off. We followed Spencer over to a row of seats. I took a seat next to my mom while Paige sat across from us with her friend.

" Do you need anything?" Paige asked me. I shook my head. She looked worried for a second but then went back to her same blank expression. Ashley sat with us.

" Oh god. Your mom is calling me" Shana said handing Paige her phone.

" You told my mom?" Paige said angrily.

" How else was I supposed to borrow the truck and 4 wheelers? Steal them?" Shana gawked.

" You know the combination to my garage. You could have been quiet about it" Paige huffed before putting the phone to her ears.

" Hello mother. No. I'm fine. Spencer is fine. Yes of course. It was an emergency. We were just trying to help some friends. No. Mom it's not funny. I don't think now is a good time. Of course. No she is staying the night. Alright. I love you too" she finished slamming the phone back in Shana's hands.

" Spencer, mom says she loves you. Shana mom says she loves you and you better not be driving back tonight"

" You mean morning" she said pointing to the clock. It was now 6:30 in the morning.

" And no. I think I will crash with you if its ok?"

" Of course"

" Hannah?" We all looked up to the unfamiliar voice.

" Wren. What are you doing here?" Hannah mumbled.

" I work here. What are you doing here?"

" I cut my stupid leg" Hannah whined.

" Here let me see" he said bending down on one knee. Hannah lifted her pants leg from her position still sitting Spencer's lap. Wren and Ashley looked skeptically as Spencer tightened her grip around Hannah waist.

" Hannah. How do you go around hurting yourself all the time? Shopping is getting violent these days huh?" he joked with his handsome accent.

" Yea. I was fighting a girl for a scarf. Guess who won?"

" Can you stop joking about this for one second? This could be serious Hannah" Spencer said looking down on her. Ashley looked upon the scene and had never known someone to shut Hannah up in that matter. She didn't like it.

" Your friend here is right. This could be infected. There is puss building here and here. No scabbing happening yet. We need to do a routine check and get you on antibiotics. I can take you back now if you like?"

" Uhh yes please. I just want to sleep"

" I'll go get you a wheelchair" Wren said standing.

" Don't worry. I can carry her" Spencer said standing with Hannah in arms. Ashley had never seen that look on Hannah's face nor had she met this girl. The look of complete adornment as Hannah wrapped her arms around this girls neck. She didn't know what was going on but she had a pretty good idea.

" I think it's best if she was in a wheelchair" Wren suggested. Spencer looked at Hannah who nodded. Wren walked away for a few seconds then returned with a wheelchair. Spencer set Hannah down in it gently before propping her legs up and covering her with one of the blankets she got from the ranger.

" Only 2 guest in the ER at a time" Wren said once we all went to follow. We all looked at each other.

" I'm going to get Em and her mom home if you got it from here" Paige said. Spencer nodded before leaning down in front of Hannah.

" Do you want me to stay?"

" Please. And mom" Hannah said to Wren.

" Hannah call me first thing in the morning" I said to her before kissing her forehead. Another quiet ride to town and we arrive at my house. I realize all I want is sleep and Paige. She walks mom and I to the door. My mom hugs and thanks her again before walking inside.

" Thank you" I say sleepily.

" Your welcome" she says blankly to me.

" Can I stay at your house tonight?" I ask.

" I think you should stay home tonight Em. Spend some time with your mom. She kind of had an emotional night"

" I want to stay with you" I frowned.

" Emily please" she strained.

" Your mad at me aren't you?"

" Wouldn't you be angry?" she answered with a question.

" Yes" was all I could answer.

" Just get some sleep tonight and maybe I will see you tomorrow. Well today. I definitely wont be in school since it starts in like 30 minutes. So maybe Tuesday"

" Paige please. I don't want to be alone"

" Maybe you shouldn't have lied to me then" I didn't have anything to say back. She was right. None of this would have happened had I been honest from the beginning. She gives me a gentle kiss on the forehead before getting into the car and disappearing down the street. I go inside to my mom standing by the door.

" Did you hear that?" I say solemnly.

" Why did you lie to her Emmy?"

" I don't know. I just didn't want to tell her I was going up the mountain because she would have stopped me. I just didn't want to listen"

" Emily. I've always taught you to be honest and true to who you are"

" I really messed up didn't I?"

" That girl was all over you tonight. She completely blew my mind. I think she really cares about you and I personally have a lot to thank her for. Don't you ever scare me like that again"

" Sorry mom" I said looking down.

" Emily if you want to go make things right with Paige I won't be mad. Just no more lies and make sure you get some sleep because you will be back in school on Tuesday" I gave her a hug not wasting another second. I got to Paige's in no time. Her bedroom light was on. I walked through the gate and it creaked a bit.

Paige POV

I give Shana instructions to the house as we leave Emily's. It was now light outside and people are beginning their days. I huff as we exit the car thinking of my warm bed upstairs. I offer Shana a small smile when we walk in.

" You can show me around after we get some sleep" she says reading my mind. I lead her upstairs.

" That is my bathroom and this my room" I say as we walk into my bedroom. I kick my shoes off and plop on the bed with a sigh.

" So I take it that Emily is more than a friend?" Shana inquires.

" Yea. She is. We have been dating for over a month now. Our one month is Wednesday. I'm sorry I didn't tell you"

" It's alright. You look like you have everything under control unlike Spencer. What is up with that girl?"

" She is in love with Hannah. Won't admit it. She just admitted to actually liking her a few days ago"

" Wow. Hastings falling for someone. Now that I want to see" I didn't say anything so she continued.

" Maybe another time. Right now I want..." we both jerked our heads to the sound coming from outside the house. Someone was coming in the front gate. I got up hesitantly and scrapped my feet across the floor. I pulled the door open already being able to hear her heartbeat and smell her scent.

" Emily" I said sadly.

" Paige I know I messed up but it won't happen again. I promise. I won't lie to you again. I'm sorry" she pleaded.

" Emily. You should be at home getting rest"

" I will rest but I want to be with you"

" Emily I don't think that is a good idea" I say averting my gaze.

" Is it because of that girl?"

" Excuse me? Are you serious? My oldest friend travels hours driving a huge truck up a dangerous mountain to help me save your ass and you want to accuse me of cheating?" I said angrily.

" Emily. I think you should go. Now"

" Paige. I'm sorry. I am really tired and dehydrated. I didn't mean that. I'm just so mad at myself for messing things up" she sounded so defeated. I wanted to pull her inside and wrap my arms around her. I wanted to hold her all night like I had for the past month but I couldn't move.

" I have company and I don't want to be rude. We are all really tired.."

" Paige don't be so rude. Let your friend come in. It's cold outside" I heard behind me. I snapped my head around to glare at Shana who was undermining me in front of my girlfriend.

" Come on in Emily I was just getting ready to make some coffee. Do you like coffee?" Shana asked pulling Emily into the house. I shut the door and watched as my best friend pulled Emily into the kitchen most likely to interrogate my new girlfriend.

" Umm not really"

" You sure because you smell like coffee" Shana asked as she shuffled through the cabinets.

" She works at a coffee shop Shana" I explained. I walked up to the pantry next to the fridge and quickly found the coffee. I held it out for Shana to take.

" Thanks. So Emily how did you and Paige meet" Shana jumped right in.

" I met her on the first day of school. She was hanging with my friend Aria after school. And we kind of just stuck" Emily explained. I avoid her gaze

" Cute. Paige is so secretive. Never tells me anything" Shana pouts at me. She continues bustling around my kitchen like she had lived there her whole life.

" How did you two become friends?" Emily asked. I dreaded this story.

" Hmmm. Let's see. I met Paige when I was 9 at a family gathering. My parents had her family over for dinner. Even though she was 4 years younger than me we clicked. We played video games and house. After that we have always been together. I will have you know I taught this one to drive, to play pool, to swim, and even pick up chicks"

" Oh my god. Shut up" I blushed.

" Got any embarrassing stories?" Emily said scooting to the edge of her seat. I rolled my eyes. This is definitely not how I planned to spend my night.

" Hmmm. Ok so when I was 16 I went on a date with a girl"

" No. No. Stop right there. She doesn't need to hear that"

" It's hilarious. So anyway I was going on this date with a girl and Paige came over to help me get ready. So my date comes to the door and I let her in while I finished getting ready. I told Paige to stay downstairs and entertain her. So I leave them downstairs for like 5 minutes. I hear a commotion coming from the living room so I run downstairs to find a 12 year old Paige on all fours barking at my date who is standing up on the couch swinging her purse to defend herself"

" What? No way" Emily says as she bursts out laughing.

" Yea. So of course my date was like your friend is freaking weird and bolted the hell out or there. I asked Paige why the hell she did that. And she said she couldn't allow me to go out with someone wore leggings as pants. It was ridiculous. It only got worse when Spencer moved in. Those 2 were nothing but trouble. Still are"

" I was not that bad. I can't help if it I have higher standards for you" I shrugged.

" Tell me more" Emily urged.

" Ohhh ok. So did Paige ever tell you how she totaled a car?" Shana asked accusingly.

" No. No she didn't"

" So we had a friend back home named Ali. So anyway one night were at Paige's house chilling with Spencer. I was on a break from school so I was home for the night. So Ali texts Paige and is like come over to my place. I was completely wasted and Spencer didn't know how to drive so the only person left to drive was a kind of tipsy Paige. So us in our drunken stupor decide to take one of her dad's cars. So were driving and listening to music. Everything is going great until Paige all of a sudden just falls to sleep at the wheel. I mean just passed right out. Luckily we were only going 35 when we hit the light post. No one was hurt except Paige was grounded for like a month. It was so crazy"

" Is that why you don't like driving drunk?" Emily asked looking at me.

" Yea. It was a terrible decision. I was kind of dumb back then" I said scratching the back of my neck.

" Yea. You were. But look at you now. All grown up and responsible. I love it" Shana said glowing. I knew she was proud of herself. She really had helped me through some hard times in my life. From my fathers infidelity, to having a sister, to my parents almost divorcing. She had been a great light in my sometimes dark world.

" You know Ali called me a few days ago. She would flip if she knew I was here" I raised my eyebrow in curiosity at her statement

" What did she want?" I said trying to keep my voice as normal as possible.

" Just wanted to see if I had talked to you. See if you were alright. How you were settling in. She said you haven't been answering her calls and neither has Spencer. I understand Spencer not wanting to talk to her but you?"

" I don't know what to say"

" She just misses you and wants to talk"

" I miss her too. I just don't want any unwanted tension between Spencer and I"

" Are you guys not friends with her anymore?" Emily asked innocently.

" No were great friends. We all used to hang out even before Spencer came into the picture. The 3 of us were like you, Hannah, and Aria. Ali and I dated for a while like 2 years ago. When it didn't work out she understood and everything was fine in the group until Spencer started falling for Ali. She was head over heels in love with her but Ali only ever treated her as a friend. Spencer followed her around like a puppy dog.

" And you were alright with that? I mean your sister liking your ex?"

" Well yea I didn't really care about her as more than a friend anymore so it didn't bother me"

" So I take it you broke up with her?"

" Yes. So one day Ali comes over and tells me that she is still in love with me. I tell her that Spencer is great and she should give her a chance. That we would never work out. Blah blah. Ali is all I can't. I love you and she would just be a replacement. Of course my luck Spencer overhears us talking. She doesn't blame me like I thought she would but instead just becomes really cold towards Ali. Whenever Ali comes, Spencer goes. We can't have them in the same room together for more than 10 minutes. She never talks about her and becomes frigid when anyone brings her up"

" Yea it completely threw the whole group off" Shana interjected.

" I have such a strong bond with Spencer and I don't want to risk it by her thinking something is going on with me and Ali. Ali will always be my friend. I just don't know how to balance the two"

" Well maybe she is over it because she seems a little preoccupied by the cute blonde" Shana winks. I see Emily yawn out of the corner of my eye. All this talk of Allison and I completely forgot how beat I was.

" Come on. If your staying over were going to bed now" I say hopping out the chair and ushering her to get up.

" So since it is technically breakfast right now I guess I will make lunch when we all wake up" Shana says behind us. As Emily goes up the stairs I turn to Shana one more time before retiring to my room. She staggers back thrown off by my sudden hug. I squeeze her tightly. She finally wraps her arms around me.

" I am so happy you are here. I was barely holding it together last night" I whisper into her shoulder.

" Of course. I would do anything for you" she says patting my back. We finally pull apart.

" This was the worst welcoming committee. I haven't even set up the guest room for you" I say frowning.

" Hey the couch will be fine. Don't sweat it" she says rubbing my face tenderly. I dip my cheek into her palm feeling her warmth.

" Go get some sleep. Let's figure the rest out tomorrow" she says pushing me up the stairs. I look up to see Emily standing against the banister. She turns into the room as I follow her in. She yanks off her shoes and throw her pants onto the floor. She pulls her shirt over her head tossing it across the room. We had never changed like this in front of each other but I was too tired to care. I pulled off my jeans to reveal some blue boxers. I leave my t shirt on as I crawl into bed next to Emily. She has nothing but her panties and bra.

" Any other night I would think that was sexy as hell but all I want right now is to sleep" I say as she snuggles into my side.

" I'm really sorry I ruined your night. And your friends. It was such a big mistake" Emily muttered.

" I just don't get why you had to lie to me Emily. It was such a huge lie over nothing"

" I know. I know that now. I guess I am just used to being on my own. I didn't like you telling me not to do something but you were right. About the camping. About the weather. It won't happen again"

" Your right. It won't" I state as I pull her chin up so I can look into her eyes.

" You ever scare me like that again Emily Fields and were over. Do you understand?" her eyes soften at my sentence. It was supposed to be a threat but came out more as a plea. She leans her head up pressing her lips to mine. It was very gentle. Very reassuring. It was what I needed to know she wasn't going to leave again. That I wouldn't have to leave her.

" I'm sorry" she said pulling away from me.

" When I was laying in the tent not able to sleep. Your all I could think about" she continued. I kissed her head as she snuggled back down into me. Little did she know she was all I had thought about for the past month. From the first moment I saw her she hypnotized me.

" I love you" I heard my own voice say. I froze in embarrassment. We had literally only been dating a month and I had said 3 words that would surely send her running. After a few seconds I looked down to see her sleeping soundly. Her chest rising up and down gently against mine. I relaxed at the thought that she hadn't heard me

Hannah POV

After all the tests and fuss over my leg I finally get to relax into a very uncomfortable hospital bed. I couldn't complain. It was better than the forest floor.

" So these antibiotics should wipe out any infection. We will release you this afternoon after you get plenty of rest and fluids. Don't pick at your stitches and please do page me if you have any problems" Wren finished.

" Thank you Wren" my mom said following him out the room to do some paperwork. I looked over at Spencer who was sitting in a corner chair hunched forward with her head in hands looking down at floor.

" Are you going to stay this quiet?" I asked.

" What do you want me to say Hannah?" she said bitterly.

" Can you just lay with me please?" I asked softly. She looked away from me once again.

" Spencer I've said sorry like a billion times" she was at my bedside before I could even finish my sentence.

" And you think sorry is enough? Sorry doesn't heal your leg. Sorry doesn't stop me from worrying" she said through gritted teeth. Her knuckles turning white as she gripped the bed railing.

" There is nothing to worry about. I'm here. Safe with you"

" Hannah I just can't believe you. I don't understand why you would do something like that" I watched as she starting pacing across the floor.

" I was just trying to prove a point to Noel. Plus I really wanted a new pair of shoes"

" Shoes!" she snapped loudly and I flinched.

" You really did this for shoes. Shoes Hannah" she said looking utterly disgusted with me. It wasn't the truth.

" No. I'm not that stupid"

" Here you go lying to me again" she said exasperated

" I did it to give you some time to spend with Aria" I confessed.

"Aria? What does Aria have to do with any of this?"

" I know you chose me but I feel like part of you still wants her"

"Hannah that is ridiculous. I chose you because I care about you. Aria is great but she is just a friend" Spencer explained.

" Part of you doesn't wonder if you made the wrong choice?" I say pathetically.

" No. Have I given you any reason to doubt me?"

" Well no. I just want you to be sure and I figured a weekend without me would give you some time"

" Is that what you want? To get away from me?" Spencer said pointedly.

" No. I didn't mean it like that"

" Hannah. I finally tell you how I feel and you push me to be with another woman"

" It's not like that"

" That's exactly what you did" she chuckled. It was an evil laughter I had never heard from her.

" I tell a girl that I am in love with her and she doesn't even want me" Spencer says sarcastically speaking to herself.

" Spencer. Stop. Please. I want to be with you" I begin to go into a panic as she steps closer to the door.

" I have to go" Spencer says animatedly.

" Is everything alright?" I hear my mom ask as she steps back into the room taking in our current situation. Spencer has her back to me and her fist balled at her side.

" Is their something going on that we need to talk about Hannah?" she asks when I don't answer her first question.

" Mom. I..I I'm in love with Spencer" I say.

" I take it this is Spencer" my mom jokes. Spencer is still stiff as a board.

" Mom. Spencer. Spencer. Mom"

" Nice to meet you" my mom says politely. The room is quiet for a few seconds.

" Your daughter is a piece of work" Spencer says flatly.

" That she is" my mom giggles. I see Spencer's shoulders relax. She steps aside and lets my mom take her seat back.

" So Hannah. I guess all those sleepovers with Emily uhhh changed your perspective on some things" my mom joked.

" Ha. Very funny mom. It just happened" I say looking at Spencer who is still standing too close to the door.

" Baby. Will you please come sit down?" I say softly. Spencer looks at me with a worried brow but sits in her chair in the corner.

" How long have you 2 been dating?" my mom asks trying to fix the tension in the room.

" 3 days" Hannah says quickly.

" 3 days and you are in love Hannah" my mom eyes me secretly.

" It just kind of happened. I can't help myself" Now Ashley Marin knew her daughter wasn't one to fall for anyone. She was classy and very picky when it came to her clothes and her boyfriends. Now this whole girlfriend thing had thrown her off a bit but she loved Hannah regardless.

" Maybe you can come over for dinner one night Spencer" my mom said lightly. Spencer smiled for the first time since I had seen her Friday.

" Sounds like a great plan"

" So I am sure you've been lying to me when you say your spending the night at Emily's house"

" No she hasn't. She has never slept over my house. Just hanging out" Spencer corrects her. She was right. I had been spending a lot of time over in the old now not abandoned house with the girls but Spencer would never let me spend the night. She said she didn't want to rush our already rushed relationship. I didn't push it even though I wanted to enjoy every bit of my girlfriend. I knew it had taken a lot of courage for her to tell me how she felt.

" Yea. She is kind of weird about letting me stay over" I say sticking my tongue out at her. She smiles a wicked smile. One that suits her well.

" Well I for one I am glad she is weird about it. I know hanging out with Hannah can be quite the bad influence sometimes, like convincing your best friend to go up to the mountains in a snow storm"

" Ok. Look I made a bad judgement call. It won't happen again"

" Hey" I heard from the doorway. I looked up to see my wide eyed short best friend looking softly at me. We had been at ends for the past week or so over Spencer. When Spencer made her choice Aria backed off without a fight and had disappeared from the group.

" Hey" she begins moving closer to the bed.

" Here. I bought you these. I know your only going to be here for a few more hours but I couldn't help myself. I'm so sorry Hannah" Aria said frowning. She laid the beautiful bouquet of flowers down on the table.

" Nothing to be sorry for. I was the idiot who fell into a bear trap"

" Well Hannah it looks like you have plenty of support. I have to go into work for a few hours but I will be back this afternoon to pick you up. Try to get some rest" she walked towards the door but stopped putting her hand on Spencer's shoulder.

" Thank you. I wasn't there but I heard what you did for Hannah. I appreciate it" and walked out the room.

" Oh. I hadn't even noticed you were there" Aria said looking across the room at Spencer. Spencer looks at Aria sadly. The tension in the room returning.

" Well maybe I'll see you at school tomorrow" Aria said turning her attention back to me.

" Yea you can push me around in my wheelchair" I said brightly. Aria laughed before pressing a kiss to my forehead. Something our group did with goodbyes. Aria walked briskly out the room avoiding eye contact with Spencer.

" She hates me" Spencer sighed.

" No she doesn't. She will be over you in no time. For now we just gotta not be so cute in front of her"

" You think were cute?" Spencer said smiling.

" The cutest" Once again she was by my side in no time. Her dark eyes scanning my face for uncertainty.

" You need rest" she says abruptly.

" Kiss me and I will go to sleep" I beg. She leans down and places a firm kiss on my lips. I crave more but my body betrays me as I snuggle down into the hospital blankets and drift off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Hope you guys are liking the story so far. Thank you so much for all the support and reviews. Figured I would throw some Spanna in there

Also let me explain a little bit about the wolf pack which I will develop more in the next few chapters. As you can see Paige is the Alpha of the group. Shana is the Beta, her right hand man, which you will see as she cares for Paige and always has her back. Spencer is only half wolf half human( human mother) she was kind of a lone wolf but is becoming more of a Beta. Their will be wolf information coming up. Promise!

Chapter 6

**Paige POV**

Tuesday at school had been a train wreck. Everyone stared at us and whispered behind our backs. As much as we had tried to fit in all the attention was now on us. I guess it was true about drama following the girls around.

" Hey Hannah. I heard what happened and I'm glad your ok" Hannah's nerdy friend Lucas said as we walked through the hall to lunch. Spencer pushed Hannah in her wheelchair as me and Emily trailed behind.

" Anyone seen Aria? She still hasn't texted me back" Emily asked.

" No. Whenever I try to hang out she says shes busy" I answer.

" Bigger news. What are we doing for Halloween? I will be out of this stupid chair by then and we can party" Hannah said excitedly.

" Noel isn't throwing a party this year. So I guess we can go on the Halloween train?" Emily offered.

" No. Those things are so lame" Hannah grunted.

" What about another party at our place?" Spencer suggested. Hannah squealed at the idea. The first party we had was a success. A lot of people came and it gave us a chance to show the rest of the school we were just normal teenagers.

" OMG! Their is so much to do. We need decorations. Oh costumes! We have to have the best costumes baby" she said looking up at Spencer.

" Whatever you want" she said smiling down at her. We reached the table where we sat everyday. Spencer slid Hannah at the end before going to get her food.

" What do you want to be for Halloween Em?" Hannah asked.

" I haven't thought about it. I was Pocahontas last year"

" Maybe you guys should do like a couples costume. That would be so cute" Hannah gleamed with excitement.

" So Hannah are you and Spencer together?" Emily asked the question that we both wanted to know.

" Yea we are" she said happily.

" Hannah your not even gay" Emily said.

" Well I like her and that is all that matters"

" As long as your happy. Plus she is hott" Emily added. I jerked my head to look at her.

" What? Just saying. Hannah thinks your hott. Don't you Han?"

" Yup. Sure do" Spencer came back to the table. Her face was red so I knew she had heard our conversation.

" So my mom wants you to come over for dinner Friday night. If you want to?" I heard Emily say beside me.

" Yea. I'll be there" I said nervously.

" You don't have to be nervous Paige she already likes you" she says kissing me on the cheek. I smile and hold her hand under the table. The rest of the day was boring. After school I decide to go straight home since I hadn't had any time to spend with Shana. When I get home she is sitting in the back under the gazebo.

" Hey" she said without looking.

" Hey. How was your day?" I said sitting down on the ground next to her.

" It was eh. I just watched TV and wandered around town. Boring little place this is"

" Yea. I like it that way" I say handing her a beer I got out the fridge.

" I miss you. All the time" she says sadly.

" I miss you too and I'm sorry it took what happened the other night to realize it. I was trying to leave everything behind but I forgot not all of it was bad" I said avoiding her gaze.

" I can not believe how much you have changed Paige. I really can't. I am so proud of you. You controlling your demons and holding it all together. You may actually have a chance at a normal life" she said raising her beer.

" Cheers" I say clinking my drink with hers. We continued to talk into the night drinking beer after beer. We laughed at all the good times we had and talked about the future. I tried not to get too drunk because it made me feel out of control but here I felt safe. I felt safe to be myself with my oldest friend by my side.

" Helllooo" I heard from behind the fence.

" Emily" I yelp in confusion.

" Paige. What the hell. I've been knocking on your front door for like 10 minutes. Your not answering your phone"

" Oh. Come around front" I say scurrying off the ground. I can barely pull the sliding door open. Shana laughs at me as I almost trip into the house.

" Hi baby" I say cheesily opening the front door.

" Hey. Did you forget I was coming over?"

" Uhh. Yea. Sorry I was catching up with Shana. Come. Come to the back" I said pulling her through the house.

" Hi Emily" Shana says loudly.

" Heyyy. Are you guys drunk?" Emily says looking back and fourth.

" I may have had like 2 beers" I say trying to hide the 10 bottles laying on the ground. She just laughs at me.

" Sit with us. I have more embarrassing stories" Shana says yanking Emily to the ground. I plop down beside her laying my head on her shoulder.

" No. No more" I slur. Emily runs her fingers through my hair. It feels so good.

" But"

" No. You 2 are not ganging up on me" I huff.

" I have to pee" Shana says trying to stand up. She wobbles a bit against the railing but finds her footing.

" Having fun?" Emily asks. I nod.

" Your adorable when your drunk" she giggles. I look into her eyes with heavy lids. I can smell her shampoo. I lean forward and kiss her. Her lips move with mine. I put my hand on her cheek guiding her into the kiss. Our kiss becomes hungry. I want more of her. I disconnect our lips enough to see behind her. I hold her backside as I lay her down on the wooden floor. I crawl my way on top of her putting my leg between her thigh. I use my hands to lean down and kiss her again. She puts both her hands on each side of my face pulling me in for more. I eagerly accept putting all I can into the kiss. I slip my tongue in her mouth and hear her moan. I had never heard her moan. I used one of my hands to rub her side slowly lifting her shirt. My kisses become sloppy and I have to focus hard to gain control again. I move my lips down to her neck placing little wet kisses. I kissed along her collarbone down to her chest.

" Your shirt is in the way" I grunt.

" Paige were outside" Emily laughed.

" I want you" I say sitting up. My girlfriend is laying breathless on the ground under me. Her shirt slightly lifted so I could see her beautiful bronze skin. I lay my hands on her stomach not breaking eye contact with her. I slide my hands up under her shirt. The tip of my finger slipped under her bra. I pull it out and place my right hand on her breast before laying with her. As my hand makes a gentle squeezing motion I return my attention to her lips again. I kiss her passionately as my palm makes her body shiver underneath me.

" Mmmhmm. Paige" she moans. This only fueled me to please her more. I grab her boob aggressively causing her mouth to jolt open. I take the opportunity to slip my tongue back in her mouth. I continue to kiss her as my hand slid down her stomach. She was wearing jeans but their was enough space for my hand to slide in. I began rubbing her mound on top of her panties. Her legs spread without a second thought. I run my finger up and down her slit applying pressure as I went. Her head laid back and rolled from side to side in pleasure. I looked down at the beautiful goddess beneath me. She was biting her lip seductively with her eyes closed. I wanted to be inside her so bad. I wanted to make her cum all over my hand but I couldn't. Something in my head stopped me. I've never had sex with someone who wasn't a were. I've never had sex and not morphed. I couldn't do this with her until I knew I could stop.

" Em" I say softly. Her eyes open and she looks at me with pure lust.

" Baby. What's wrong" she says rubbing my face.

" Nothing. I just don't want to rush this" I lie.

" Paige. No I want this. Please" she says practically lifting her hips against my hand. I pull my hand out her pants. She frowns.

" Paige. Your over thinking this. I'm telling you I want this. I want you"

" Emily. I want my first time with you to be romantic. Not outside with a drunk me. I want to remember every detail of your body. Especially when I make you cum. When I make you shake beneath me"

" You can't say things like that and not fuck me Paige. I need you. You got me all horny and now your just going to stop" she says getting upset.

" Emily. Stop. I am not having sex with you tonight. I'm not ready" I say looking away from her.

" Paige. I'm sorry. I thought you were just trying to protecting me. We can wait. It's no problem" her voice sounded sincere.

" Thank you. Sex is just important to me. I don't want to take it for granted especially not with you" I say looking down.

" Ok. Maybe we should talk more about it. I can wait. So tell me are you a virgin?" she asks sitting up on her elbows.

" I'm not. You?" I say glad she understands.

" I am. Guys or only girls? How many"

" Your full of questions Fields. Only 1 girl"

" Alison?" she asks. I nod

" She was my one and only"

" Is she the girl you dated for 10 months?"

" Yea" the conversation halted.

" Do you want your 1 month present early since I won't see you after school tomorrow?" I asked changing the subject.

" You got me a gift?" she asked confused.

" Damn it Hannah" I say falling backwards dramatically.

" What?" she chuckled.

" Hannah told me that I needed to do something for our 1 month so I got you something small"

" You didn't have to. I didn't get you anything" she said sadly.

" Come on" I say pulling myself to my feet. I help her up and lead her into the house. Shana is asleep on the couch. Once in my room I pull out a small jewelry box and hand it to her. I watch as she opens it and smiles.

" Do you like it?" I ask. She frowns.

" I didn't get you anything. I didn't know we were celebrating"

" It's ok Em. Really. Here. Let me help you put it on" I say stepping around to her back. I take the necklace in my hands and putting it around her neck. The skinny silver chain holds a small silver moon charm. It clasps easily.

" It's beautiful Paige. Thank you" she says admiring it.

" Your welcome" I say pulling her into my arms. I snuggle my chin down into the crevice of her neck.

" Are you going to spend the night again?" I ask quietly.

" Do you want me to?" she asks.

" Of course"

" Let me call my mom then" she says pulling out her cell phone.

" Hey mom. Is it alright if I spend the night at Paige's house? Yea I will. Thank you" she finished tossing her phone on the bed.

" You mine for the night?" I asked holding her against me.

" Yes but I told her I would do my homework"

" Ok. I will help you" I say releasing her.

" My bag is downstairs" she said moving for the door.

" Don't worry. I'll get it" I say rushing past her. I jet down the stairs and grab her bag from the foyer area.

" Wow that was fast" she says as I shuffle back in the room. I lay her bag on the bed.

" What do you need to do? " I ask ignoring her comment. She is sitting cross legged on the bed.

" Ummm I have statistics and Western Civilization. I think thats it" she said reaching for her bag.

" Spencer's home" I said.

" How do you know?" she asked pulling her books out her bag.

" I could feel the garage door rumble" I say quickly. She shrugs and starts reading one her books. I watch as she nibbles on the tip of her pen. The way her hair falls forward as she leans forward to read with the book in her lap.

" Are you guys decent?" I hear someone yell from the hallway.

" Yes were decent" I say rolling my eyes. The door flies open. Spencer steps in with Hannah in her arms. I can see the long white gauze patch on her leg covering the deep wound. Spencer is careful not to touch it. Spencer places Hannah down gently on the bed.

" What you doing? Hannah asks leaning next to Emily.

" Homework" Emily says not looking up.

" I'll be right back" Spencer say walking out the room.

" Ugh. She is mad at me again. We just made up and now she is mad again" Hannah says sadly.

" What did you do?" I ask.

" We were talking after school at my house. I brought up how you were having dinner with Em's mom and how it would nice if she could have a nice dinner with my mom"

" She is probably just nervous" I state.

" Well yea she is but she didn't get mad until I asked her some questions. I just want to know more about her. I can't sit at a dinner table with my mom asking questions I don't even know about my own girlfriend. I just want to know more about her. That is all. She is so secretive"

" What do you want to know?"

" I just asked. Where she grew up? Why you two have different last names? Just stuff I wanted to know"

" That's a touchy subject for Spencer. She had it hard growing up"

" Well I want to be the one she can share that with. I feel like I freaking know nothing about her" she said frustrated.

" So why are you dating her? You barely know each other" Emily says still not taking her eyes off her reading.

" I just feel a really strong pull to her if that makes sense. I know everyone thinks she is kind of intense but she is different when it's just me and her"

" Hannah. Relax. Your the first girl Spencer has liked in a long time. She just needs time"

" I guess your right"

Just then Emily's phone began to ring. She reached for it slowly looking at the screen.

" Hey Aria" she said putting the phone to her ear.

" I'm at Paige's house. Yea. Were all here if you want to come over. Oh ok. I'll see you at school" she finished.

" She busy?" I ask.

" Yea. She just wanted to know what I was doing"

" I don't get it. We've barely seen her?" I ask missing my little buddy.

" No. She doesn't want to see me" I turn my head to the voice in the doorway.

" I guess I should just tell you. I have feelings for Hannah and Aria. Well I had feelings for Aria when we first moved her. I had to choose so I chose Hannah. Aria has been avoiding us because she is having a hard time dealing with my choice"

" Wait! You and Aria. Aria is not even gay. What the hell is going on?" Emily said glaring at Spencer.

" Nothing ever happened. It was just a crush"

" And you knew?" Emily turned snapping at Hannah.

" I feel really bad Emily. I didn't mean to hurt Ar" Hannah said looking down.

" Emily. Come on. It's not her fault" I say trying to diffuse the situation.

" Don't stick up for her! Aria is your best friend. This whole time I thought she was just having problems at home but it's been you. Hannah this isn't like you at all"

" Emi.." I tried again. I could see Hannahs face going red and her eyes glazing over.

" Emily. Please. I'm sorry. It just happened." Hannah strained to say over her coming tears.

" Can you guys just get out?" Emily said ignoring Hannahs pleas.

" This really isn't Hannahs fault Emily. I made the choice" Spencer explained.

" Excuse me" Emily said sternly.

" Why are you acting like this? Hannah didn't do anything wrong" Spencer said getting irritated.

" Hannah would never have done something like this before you came into the picture. Just get out" Emily shouted. I could see things spinning out of control but I was froze in place.

" Are you serious?" I really care about Hannah. I can't help who I like" Spencer said sharply.

" That is between you and her. " Emily said with finality. Spencer walked over to the other side of the bed scooping up Hannah and turned exiting my room. Shana must have heard the noise because she is at my door right away.

" Everything is fine. You can go back to sleep" Her shoulders relax and her face flashes confusion. I stand putting my hands on her shoulders.

" I'm ok" I say softly. She hesitantly retreats back to the living room closing the door behind her.

" God! How could I have not known? The way she was mooning over Spencer and spending all that time with her. Their not even gay!" she finished with a shout.

" Emily. I think maybe your blowing this up"

" What? You agree with her?"

" I didn't say that"

" I just don't get it. Does your sister have magical powers? She a witch that just makes innocent straight girls fall for her" she said hitting my bed with her small fist.

" I don't think its like that. She evidently has feelings for Hannah and Aria has feelings for her. It's not like she cheated. It is just a messed up situation"

" I guess. I just don't know how Hannah could that to Aria. Then she hid it from us"

" Your right. It was deceptive but I don't think they meant any harm. Their both really into each other and poor Aria kind of got the shit end of things. Maybe you should call her" I suggest.

" I'll talk to her tomorrow. I feel so bad now. We've all been hanging out and she has just been left out" Emily frowned. I scooted up the bed and laid my hand on her knee.

" Baby. Things will work out. Let's just worry about it tomorrow. You need to finish your homework"

" I can't work on my homework. I'm too worked up" she fumed.

" Okk. How about a nice hot bath? Then homework?" I offered.

" Ok"

" Just stay right here. I'll get everything ready" I say running out the room. That situation had quickly gotten out of hand. Now all the progress I made with Em and Spencer was for nothing. I turned the water on waiting for it to get hot enough for me to stop up the tub. I could hear faint voices through the wall. A few sniffles through some whispering. I felt bad for Hannah. She couldn't help how she felt and neither could Spencer. This was basically me, Ali, Shana, and Spencer situation all over again. When the water got hot enough I plugged it up and squeezed a little bubble bath into it. I let it run while I returned to my room.

" Your bath is ready babe" I said walking in the room. She was already down to her panties and bra.

" Wow. You might want to hurry or I might not let you leave this room" I joked.

" Are you not going to get in with me?" she asked innocently.

" I mean..uhhh...if you want" I stuttered.

" Come on goof" she chuckled walking past me. I hurriedly yanked down my jeans. I peeked outside the door to make sure no one was in the hall before dashing for the bathroom. I closed the door and was taken by surprise when Emily pulled me in for a kiss. I am slightly taller than her so she had to stand on her toes a bit. I held her close as we kissed feeling her colder body against mine. She felt so good. I broke the kiss gasping for air. She chuckled and turned around.

" Can you do my clasp?" she said moving her hair. I gracefully used my long fingers to pull the 2 straps closer and then they sprung apart. The little black bra slid off her shoulders landing on the ground. Her back was long and tan like the rest of her body. She leaned forward and turned the water off. I watched as she sexily put her thumbs into her underwear pulling them down her long legs.

" Hello. Paige" she said waving her hand in front of me.

" Uhh. Sorry" I said looking away.

" Baby. You can look all you want. I'm yours" she said seductively. She took a step in my direction and I automatically stepped back. She looked at me confused with a little bit of hurt.

" I'm sorry. I'm just a little self conscious"

" Paige. You have a beautiful body. Just get in the water with me. I won't even look" she turned around and stepped into the water slowly. She lowered her body down in the hot water with a sigh. She kept her promise looking forward. I pull my shirt and sports bra over my head. I pull my underwear down tossing them in my dirty hamper. Emily is playing with bubbles when I finish. I step up to the tub and put my first foot in. The movement makes Emily turn around. I hear her gasp. I grab a towel from the rack quickly and step out of the tub. She said she wouldn't look.

" Paige. Where are you going?"

" I'm going to get dressed. You said you wouldn't look" I say not turning around.

" Paige. Come her please" I don't move.

" Get over her now" she demands.

**Emily POV**

I watch as she reluctantly comes back to the tub. I pull open the towel as it drops from her grasp to the floor. I peer at the crescent shaped scar on the side of her body. The raised scar travels from her midsection all the way up to the side of her right breast. I can't help but to reach out and touch it. She stiffens against my touch as I move my finger up the scar. Some of the skin is pink and some white. It kind of looks like a giant bite mark. She is looking away from me with a blank stare on her face. I bend over and kiss the bottom of her scar. I make my way up placing small kisses on the damaged skin. When I stop I pull her into the tub gently. She steps inside and I push her down in front of me. The water submerges most of her body up to her chest. I take my seat behind her. I pull her shoulder so she can lay back into me. I wrap my arms around her as she relaxes against my front.

" I'm sorry I looked" she doesn't say anything but instead closes her eyes. I pour a little water over her shoulders to keep her warm. I gather her hair together and lay it to one side. I kiss her neck while I squeeze her tighter.

" Do you want to talk about it?" I ask. She shakes her head slightly. I reach to the rim of the tub for the loofah . I pour some of her body wash into the loofah and rub it together. I wet it a little bit before laying it on her chest. I scrub softly across her neck and chest area. Foam begins to lather on her wet body. I move to her shoulder pushing her forward a bit. She gets the hint and sits up. I continue my way to her back. I go lower until I see it. The same crescent shaped scar. Whatever happened to her had completely marked her front and back. I stifled a small whimper. Who would hurt her like this? Who would hurt my sweet Paige like this? I didn't understand. I would ask another time when we both weren't so on edge. I just caress the loofah over her skin. The soap starts to slide down her back. I notice the muscles in her back. All in the right places. Then I notice a small black line.

" You have a tattoo?" I ask wiping the soap away with my hand. She turns her head as if to try to look at it. It's too far down on her back right shoulder blade for her to see.

" Oh yea. I forgot I had that" she shrugs. I look closely at the small text and notices it say "Ali" in pretty cursive handwriting.

" So you were in love with her enough to get a tattoo but it just didn't work out?" I ask curious about the mysterious girl.

" Yea. Mostly. I'm more reserved and down to earth. Alison lives up in the clouds. It just didn't work out" she says quietly.

" You said that you thought you were in love while you were in the relationship but you don't think it was love now?"

" I don't know. I think that every love is different. You will never find the same love twice" she said romantically. This Alison girl seemed like a sour subject so I let it go. We sit in silence as I continue pouring the warm water over her body.

" What do you want to do after high school? She asks out of the blue.

" I really want to get a degree in education. I'm thinking elementary education"

" You like kids?"

" Yes. I love them. You?"

" Not so much" she shakes her head.

" What do you want to do when you graduate?"

" I'm not really sure. I'm thinking I want to do something with animals. Like marine biology or zoology"

" That's great. So you like animals but not kids?" I ask teasingly.

" Yea" she says shyly.

" What's your favorite color?" I ask innocently.

" Black" she says without hesitation.

" Mine is green!"

" I knew that" she said cockily. We sat in silence for a few seconds before she suddenly stood up slinging water on me. She pulled the stopper out and the water began swirling down the drain.

" I didn't even get to wash" I say looking up at her. She has her arms folded across her chest. Her long beautiful hair is sticking to around her shoulders. She puts her hand out for me to grab. I take it as she pulls me up. Both of us standing wet naked in front of each other. Her dark chocolate eyes look me up and down with a smirk. All her shyness from earlier gone. She then turns the shower on. For a few seconds the water is cold against my skin but quickly changes. She picks up the loofah putting it under the steady stream of water. I watch as she puts some more body wash on it rubbing it together. She looks at me expectantly. I turn around looking at the shower wall. I feel the soapy sponge on my back then her warm hand on my hip. This is the most intimate thing I had ever done with anyone. This is the closest thing to sex I had ever done. I could feel the soft push of the loofah against my back. Her hand swirling in small circles around my shoulder blades then down my spine. I felt her hand slow down as she traveled further down my backside. I could feel her press against me. My body relaxing back into her as she leaned in to kiss my neck. I lifted my head back in a sigh as she continued to press her lips all over my neck region. Our wet bodies running together. I turn in her arms and look up at her drenched face. A blank look crosses her face as her hands stop moving. She is staring blankly ahead. I put my hand on her face. She blinks rapidly before connecting with my eyes. She quickly looks away shamefully.

" Where did you go?" I ask softly rubbing her cheek.

" I'm sorry" she said still looking in any direction but mine.

" You don't have to apologize. Are you ok? Is this too much?" I ask.

" No. This amazing. Your amazing. And so damn beautiful"


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you guys for your comments and support. Please continue to review and if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask. Enjoy!

Chapter 7

Paige's POV

Another boring week of school and finally the weekend arrived. After school over the week I helped Shana clean up the guest room. She had decided to stay in Rosewood and try to find a job which I was thrilled about. She left today to go get some of her things from Virginia but would be back in time for the Halloween party tonight. Hannah had been over decorating the house all week. Well more like Hannah sitting down bossing Spencer around who did everything she said. Emily still wasn't talking to either of them which made it very awkward for me.

On the other hand we reached out to Aria and had been spending more time with her. She explained how she had feelings for Spencer since the first day but knew she could never compete with Hannah's blue eyes and blonde hair persona so she backed off. My heart broke for her. On Thursday night she slept in the bed with me and Em. Her body was so tiny she fit right in between us perfectly. I was happy to help because not only was she Ems whole world but also had become a friend to me. So here we were driving from school to the Halloween store.

" I can't wait to see you in heels. Emily said you are so sexy" Aria said from the back seat. I rolled my eyes.

" What? She is!" Emily shrilled from the passenger seat. I had decided on going as Poison Ivy for Halloween. Emily was going to be Pocahontas again this year because she didn't really care. Hannah was the one big on Halloween but since they weren't talking Emily hadn't put any more thought into the holiday. Aria was going as Jean Grey from X-men.

We just had to go pick our costumes up. I ran inside and got the costumes while the girls waited outside. I was glad Emily had a car otherwise I would never be able to drive them both around at the same time. Spencer wasn't too keen on letting me borrow her car right now because of this stupid feud. I got back in the car and the girls were blasting some pop song.

" Tonight is going to be so fun" Aria squealed in the back.

" I know. One of many to come" I say smiling at her. Emily holds my hand as we drive through town. We make our way into the house. Both girls have been here enough to be comfortable walking around freely. I lay our costumes across the arm of the sofa in the living room. The house is already decorated. Black and orange streamers hanging all over the place above our heads. The same DJ set up as the last time. There is little paper bats and lanterns hanging from the chandelier. Tea lights placed all over the surfaces of the house. A long table of food set up in front of fire place. Out side I see a string of lights hanging from the house to the gazebo. I see some fake grave stones in the grass along with fake spider web. Hannah really knows her stuff.

" This is nice" Aria says behind me.

" Yea. Hannah knows what shes doing huh?"

" Shes good at stuff like this"

" So it seems" I say nonchalantly.

" I didn't get a chance to thank you for last night. I didn't mean to impose on you and Ems night"

" Aria. Aria" I say stopping her before she can go any farther.

" You didn't impose. We haven't spent a lot of time together so I was happy you spent the night. As a matter of fact why don't you spend the night again so you can drink as much as you want without having to worry about getting home?"

" Are you sure?" she asked shyly.

" Positive" I smile at her.

" You guys making plans without me?" Emily said coming out the downstairs bathroom.

" I was just inviting Aria to stay another night"

" Oh. Good. I was going to ask you anyway" she said smiling at me. I winked at her. The rest of the day went smoothly. I made a quick dinner and we ate underneath the gazebo. We laughed and I read to Aria which made her happy.

" Here. I'll get those" Aria offered when we finished eating. She grabbed all our plates before we could protest and sauntered off.

" Thank you" Emily said.

" For what?" I asked.

" For being so great. For trying to make her happy. For just being you" she said before kissing me.

" It's no problem at all" I say ending the kiss.

" Your amazing" she smiles.

" So are you"

" We should go get ready" she said standing up. I easily popped up off the ground. It was 7:45 and the party started at 9. We walked into the house as Aria put the last dish in the dishwasher. I grabbed the costumes off the chair and made my way up the stairs behind the girls. We were supposed to be having dinner with Emily's mom tonight but she rescheduled because of the party. I tried to convince her we could have dinner with her mom then come to the party but she was adamant on rescheduling to tomorrow night.

Emily settled on my bed picking up a magazine Hannah had left a few days ago. I searched through my closet for these old bright green heels I had bought as a joke one time. I found them quickly in a box looking hardly worn. I set them next to the bathing suit type apparel on the bed. The body suit looked like a green one piece bathing suit covered in glitter. I had bought some green fishnets which were very hard to find and a fake plant head piece. My phone dinged

" Hannah said their picking up the keg right now" I said after reading the text message.

" Cool. Tonight is going to be a good night"

" It would be even better if you could forgive her. Aria has" I offer sitting down on the bed.

" We'll see" she said not looking up from her magazine. My phone dinged again but this time it was a phone call.

"**Hello Mother"**

" **Hello Paige. I have to say it was a nice surprise to see Shana but not my own daughter today. When are you coming to visit? I know your busy with your studies but I would like to see you sometime. Maybe Thanksgiving?"**

" **Thanksgiving. Yea mom. I have a few days off from school"**

" **Their wouldn't be another reason you have been so busy?"**

" **Shana told you"**

" **Of course I had to force it out of her. I pulled the I practically raised you card. Well tell me about her"**

" **Her name is Emily"**

Emily's head shot up at the mention of her name.

" **And?"**

" **And... We have been dating for over a month now. She is beautiful, smart, funny, and down to earth" **

Emily eyes me from across the bed. I blush.

" **Well she seems to be a nice girl. Maybe you'll bring her home for Thanksgiving"**

" **I don't think that is a good idea mother"**

" **I guess your right. I can only hope that you can lead the most normal life as possible Paige. Doing things like bringing your girlfriends home to meet your mother"**

" **I'm trying. Maybe you can come visit us"**

" **I would love that. A weekend with my girls"**

" **Sounds good"**

" **I guess I will let you go. Tell Spencer to call me please"**

" **I will mother"**

" **Ok. Love you Paige"**

" **Love you too"**

" Awww your mom misses you" Emily jokes.

" Yea. She saw Shana today and she blabbed that I had a girlfriend"

" Oh. Did you not want her to know?" Emily says with a hurtful look.

" No it's not that. My family is just weird about significant others"

" What do you mean?"

" How do I say this? My family is kind of stuck up. Well really stuck up. My mom not so much. She loves everyone but my dad is a whole other story. Their just really hard to please"

" So they wouldn't approve of me?"

" Emily there is nothing wrong with you. Your amazing. My family just has extremely high standards. They wouldn't approve of anyone"

" Is that why you moved away?"

" Yes. It is exactly the reason. My dad has extremely high standards and guidelines for Spencer and I that neither of us could maintain. That no one could maintain"

" I'm sorry you had to go through that"

" It all worked out for the best. I moved here and met you" I say trying to lighten the mood.

" Did they approve of Alison?" she asked.

" Alison was different" I say getting up pretending to fiddle with my costume.

" Alison was in my life as a friend for a very long time before we dated. I've known Alison since I was 5 years old. She has always been in my parents good graces"

" I thought you said she was kind of wild. Your parents approved of that?" Emily asked finally tossing her magazine aside.

" Not necessarily. She kind of had two personalities. She was proper and sweet in front of adults. Then when she was just herself she was inappropriate at times and manipulative" I say staring off into the corner of my room.

" Why be with someone like that?"

" She wasn't always like that. She is very attentive and protective. I don't really want to talk about my ex girlfriend with my current girlfriend" I say putting an end to the conversation.

" I'm just trying to get to know you better"

" It's a sour subject" I shrug.

" Ok... Are you going to wear your hair straight or curly?" Emily asks reluctantly changing the subject.

" I'm going to curl it. My hair doesn't curl very well though"

" I'll help you" she smiles.

" Can we talk about the other night? What happened to your side?"

" It's a birth mark" I say not taking my eyes off my costume.

" Paige. That doesn't look like a birthmark"

" It is. I've had it as long as I can remember. I've never showed it to anyone before. I always wear tanks, under armour, or one piece bathing suits to keep it covered"

" Theirs nothing wrong with it. I just wanted to know what happened" she said walking over to me. I could feel her lean against me as she wrapped her arms around me.

" Your always so warm" she said in a matter of factly manner.

" Yea. I know I'm a little weird"

" No. I like it" she said before kissing my shoulder blade.

" All done!" we heard from the doorway. I turned to see little Aria all dressed up.

" Holy shit" was all I could manage. She was dressed in an all dark blue leather body suit with a really deep V cut in the front. The suit went down into some blue high heeled boots that had to give her an extra 4 inches in height. The crazy curly red wig she wore was held on with a headband with the mutant X symbol on it.

" OMG! Aria you look so good!" Emily said looking Aria over. 

"It looks so good doesn't it. I am so glad it all came together. This wig is kind of itchy though" she said taking a seat on my bed.

" I'm going to go get ready" I said gathering my costume. In the bathroom I put on the fishnets panty hose first then the green bathing suit like piece. Both were snug but would adjust over time. I applied green eye shadow and red lipstick which I had bought for just this occasion. Did a small line of eye liner to make my eyes more prominent. A little bit of blush to lighten up my cheeks. It took me a long time but after what seemed like a lifetime I finally finished curling my hair. I finger tossed them a little giving them some volume before spraying some hairspray to hold them. I added the small vine halo around my head before stepping into the radioactive green colored heels. My outfit for the night was almost complete. I sauntered back into my room to a loud squeal.

" Ahhhh. Paige you look so good" Aria squealed. I made a beeline for my closet where I found the last piece I was looking for. Some fake vine I had bought from a home good store. It was meant for like house decoration but twisted around my body in all the right places. I fanned out the fake leaves on the thin vine as it wrapped around my neck then across my torso around to my backside to end perfectly on my hip bone.

" Damn babe. You look great" Emily said taking in my new look.

" Thanks baby. You look great too" I said noticing she had changed while I was gone. Her long dark hair braided into one long braid down her back.

" Tonight is going to be awesome. Let's go see if we can help with anything" I say leading the line out my room and down the stairs.

" Ohhhh Paige you look astonishing" Hannah howled as I descended the stairs. I blushed at her comment.

" Thanks Hannah. You look nice too" I say looking at her beautiful white dress. She is dressed like Marilyn Monroe with bright red lipstick on and her hair in curls. The living room looks amazing. There is table of food in front of the web covered fireplace.

" Hey guys" I look up to see Spencer coming from the bathroom. She is dressed up as Katniss with a her hair braided back wearing brown pants with a dirty torn shirt with a mockingbird pin. To complete the outfit she had a bow and some arrows attached to her back. Aria offers a small wave.

" Hey sis" I say cheerily while the rest of the room grows stale with discomfort. Emily and Aria make their way past me out the back door.

" Well I tried" Spencer shrugs.

" They will come around" I offer my reassurance.

" This is the like the longest we have gone without talking. Ever!" Hannah says.

" Emily will get over it. She can't be mad forever" Spencer says taking her hand. They smile at each other.

" Anyway people will be getting here soon" Hannah says shaking her head. She walks over to the DJ setup and starts some house music. The small disco ball over our hand begins to spin to the music shining patches of light all over the walls and furniture.

" Let's just have a goodnight. I want to get so fucked up and fall asleep next to you" Hannah says walking back to us and grabbing Spencer's hand leading her away. I take that as my cue to join the girls out back. The girls were taking photos. I jumped behind them and stuck my tongue out. We all laughed at the goofy photo. My phone began buzzing against my chest where I had it stuck in my bra since I didn't have pockets.

" Hello"

" We have a problem"

" What it is Shana?"

" I need you to meet at exit 47 on Highway 77. Texaco gas station"

" Be there as soon as I can" I finish ending the call.

" Who was that?" Emily said seeing my worried look.

" Shana. She is having some car problems. Gotta go help her out"

" You want me to drive with you?"

" No babe. It's fine. I don't know how long it will take. I don't want you to miss the party"

" Ok. If your sure?"

" Yea. I'll be back as soon as I can" I wave to Aria who is playing on her phone under the gazebo. I dash upstairs to throw a shirt and jeans over my costume. I pull on a pair of sneakers and head out the door. I yank my helmet over my curls and make my way out of Rosewood. Whatever the problem was Shana didn't want to say it over the phone. The problem must have been close by. Maybe she was compromised. A million thoughts rushed through my head as I dodged cars on the highway. It took me 30 minutes to reach the exit. I hesitantly pulled in the gas station looking for a rental van. I noticed Shana sitting on a picnic table in a grassy area off to the side of the rest stop. I pulled next to her van and quickly removed my helmet.

" What's going on?"

" You see that 18-wheeler over there with the blue rig?" she asks not looking away from me.

" Yes"

" Go look behind it. Quietly" she hisses the end. I immediately jolt left making a run for the building. I go around back and manage to get a clear view of a small red car hidden behind the truck. I count to 3 before beaming for the car. I halt at its door when I see the driver. We both stare at each other for a moment. She moves first throwing her arms around me before I can react. It takes a few seconds for my body to respond and put my arms around her also. I don't know how long we stood there before I stepped back. It had to be at least 10 minutes. I hold her at shoulders length getting a good look at her. Her golden blonde hair still in natural curls framing her beautiful face. A certain heaviness to her crystal blue eyes since the last time I saw her.

" What are you doing here?" I say lowly.

" I came to see you"

" You know that is forbidden"

" Not anymore"

" Alison. You need to go back now before anyone notices your gone" I say coldly as I remove my hands from her.

" I'm not going back"

" Yes you are" I say balling my fist at my sides.

" No I'm not"

" Alison. This is not an argument. Get back in the car. Now!" I say snatching her arm and leading her to the front door. She wrestles her arm out of my grasp.

" You don't answer my calls, my texts, facebook messages. Shit. I even emailed you!" she said folding her arms over her chest.

" The rule was no contact. We both know that"

" I don't care anymore. I've gone rogue"

" Don't say that. Get back in the car"

" I'm serious. I'm lone now"

" Alison. Are you serious?"

" Yes. I haven't seen you in 6 months Paige. I couldn't stand to be away from you anymore. When I heard Shana was all of sudden moving away I knew she had to be coming to you"

" Did you tell anyone? Did anyone see you leave?"

" No I promise. I left no trail"

" Whos car is this?"

" A friends"

" Get whatever you have in it and lets go"

She hurriedly cleans out the car. She leaves the keys on the driver seat. We strut around the parking lot. I look around suspiciously checking for anyone who could follow us. Shana stands up when she sees us.

" Your a horrible trail" she smirks.

" Whatever" Alison says as they embrace.

" Put your stuff in the van" I say stoically. She does as she is told unhappily tossing her things in the back.

" I'll meet you back at the house" I say to Shana. She nods.

" Come on. Let's go to the bathroom" I suggest. She swiftly walks in front of me into the store locating the restroom quickly. We both enter and I lock the door behind us.

" Strip"

" A bathroom is hardly the place for this"

" Now!" I say impatiently. She rolls her eyes but takes off her jacket laying it on the diaper changing station. I look away as she slips out of her shirt and jeans.

" Am I clear now officer?" she says mischievously. I check her jean pockets finding her cell phone. I toss it in the toilet. I leave her wallet. I check her jacket finding nothing but a pack of gum.

" I'll be by my bike. Hurry up" I say slipping out the door making sure not to look at her almost naked body. When she comes out the bathroom I already have my helmet on ready to go. I hand her the extra helmet I got from under my seat. She slips it on and gets on the back. I take the time back to the house to clear my head. I have so many questions and don't have time for the house full of guests back at my place. I will have to wait until were alone for my answers. The party is in full swing when we pull back up.

" Nice place"

" Don't" I say as we stand in the driveway.

" You make this seem likes it is all my fault. You disappear out of nowhere. In the middle of the night. Just gone. What was I suppose to do? Give up? Stop looking for you?"

"Yes! You were suppose to stop. You were suppose to be happy. I left to give you that chance. Now you go and leave your family. That is not what I wanted for you" I snap at her

" That wasn't your decision to make" she says softly. I don't say anything back. She takes a few steps towards me putting her hand to my cheek. I lean into her touch. I close my eyes to hold in the tears.

" Do you want me to go back now?" I don't get a chance to answer as the garage door opens. She yanks her hand away.

**Emily POV**

" Hey. I thought I heard your bike" I say walking into the garage. I instantly feel the tenseness between the stranger and Paige. Paige wipes her eyes on her sleeve before turning to me.

" Hey baby" she says cheerily. I can't see who the stranger is because they are wearing a hood.

" Emily this is Alison. Ali this is Emily" she says awkwardly. The dark figure removes the hood before turning to me with a bright smile. The facebook pictures I have seen don't do this girl any justice. She is just gorgeous. Movie star gorgeous. Her piercing blue eyes stare straight at me

" Very nice to meet you" she says.

" Nice to meet you too. Ummm I'll let you two talk"

" No need. We can catch up later" the blonde demands walking past me leaving Paige and I alone.

" That was the emergency?" I ask skeptically.

" Yea. She kind of got in some trouble back home. Hitched a ride with Shana" she says running her hands through her hair. I can tell she is stressed.

" Come on. Lets have a good night" I say holding my hand out. She smiles when she realizes I am letting her off easy about the situation. I pull her inside with the party at full swing. The living room is surging with people dancing.

" I need a drink" I hear her say as she makes a beeline for the alcohol table. She doesn't pour her a drink but instead takes a bottle of vodka to her lips. She takes a few swigs before slamming the bottle down. She smiles shamefully when she sees me looking at her. Then her eyes widen.

" What?" I say turning around. Outside I can see Alison standing with Spencer..

" Fuck. I should have warned Spencer" she says exhaling loudly. Just when I think things are about to explode Alison hugs Spencer then walks towards us into the house. We watch as she goes upstairs into Paige's room and closes the door.

" I'm going to go check on her" Paige says over the music.


End file.
